I think i love you
by MicrowaveWindows
Summary: Edward and Bella are getting Married in 2 weeks but what happens when two new vampires join the Cullens? Why does Edward and Alice start acting weird? Will Bella and Jasper be forgotten by the love of their lives, or find new ones? JxB ExA
1. Vision

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up ?)**

_(A/N i am soooooo sorry this chapter is exremely short.. the others will be longer and better so keep Reading.. and don't forget to review :)_

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

_Two weeks_I thought to myself. _Just two weeks and I'll be married to the most wonderful creature alive, Edward. _Just thinking his name brought a huge smile to my face. I can't remember the last time I felt THIS happy.

"Good morning beautiful" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Mmmm Good morning to you too, what smells so good?" I asked as I sniffed the air.

"Esme is making blueberry pancake" Ever since I moved into the Cullen house Esme has been so motherly towards me it's felt very nice and I am very greatful.

"What time is it??" I asked. It felt like I've been sleeping for days.

"Around 11"

"Mmk" I mumbled. I got up and got my stuff to have a shower. When I got out I noticed I had different cloths waiting for me then I ones I brought. I read the note that Alice left on the pile of clothing. I got this for you while I was out shopping hope you like it!. I sighed. But decided there was no point in going to argue, I was naked anyways. I just slipped on the simple black tank top, which was a LITTLE more revealing then I was used to, and the red miniskirt with Black flats.

As soon as I was out of the bathroom Alice was infront of me with a curling iron and makeup. I opened my mouth to protest, but Alice cut me off, "Oh please Bella, pleeeease, Edward will love it an you'll look even more gorgeous!!" I let out a loud sigh, but didn't argue, obviously I wouldn't win anyways, she would use her vampire strength on me if needed. "fine" I grumbled. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Bella!" she squealed. I couldn't help but smile. After what seemed like an eternity she was finally done. I looked at myself in the mirror and my jaw dropped. I did look gorgeous, the end of my hair were slightly curled up at the tips. I was wearing a little bit of eyeliner and eyeshadow as well as a little blush.

"Wow, Alice, wow" was all I could manage while oogling at myself in the mirror. When Alice didn't say anything I turned to look at her. I realized at once what that look on her face meant, she was having a vision.


	2. Visitors

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up ?)**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

When she finally looked at me a little smile was playing on her lips "we're having visitors" she said.

"what kind of visitors?"

"They're coming to ask if they can join our family"

"oh" was all I said

"why don't you go tell Edward, and I tell Jasper, then when everyone else gets home we'll tell them too"

I nodded my head still a bit worried about these "visitors" that were coming.

I opened the door and was about to walk through it when I ran into somebody. I fell backwards but was caught by two strong cold arms. "Oh, sorry" said the most gorgeous voice I'd ever heard. I looked up to see Jasper. "n-no no, i-it's okay, I should be watching where I'm going" I blushed. He chuckled quietly "that's okay, umm.. Nice outfit by the way..uhh.. Is it new?" "Yes, Alice got it for me" I blushed even more, I could feel the heat on my cheeks. "Well, Edward is waiting for you downstairs, and Esme left your pancakes on the counter, so umm... don't fall okay?" I giggled lightly "okay, thanks Jasper" he smiled at me and let me passed him, I could hear Alice giggling behind me.

Wow I never realized how good looking _Jasper _was with his muscular body and that gorgeous face, it's almost better looking then... _NO!_ I thought to myself. _Stupid Bella!, that's Edward's brother!!, and your marrying Edward you shouldn't even be thinking about other guys!_ But his eyes her so lovely and with that blonde hair.. _AH! Stop that!. _I quickly went downstairs to find Edward.

**JPOV**

Whoa. Was _that_ Bella? I never noticed how nice looking she was. She really did look nice, her beautiful full lips, and that sweet smelling blood that ran up into her cheeks, and that _body_.. No! Jasper stop thinking like that your married to Alice, the love of your life. But I couldn't stop, I never really taken that much notice to Bella before, but now.. Ugh, I really hope Edward's not reading my mind, I quickly started thinking of seductive things to do to Alice just in case... I then walked into our room to learn more about these "Visitors".

**BPOV**

When I told Edward about the visitors he didn't seem that surprised so I guessed he already saw it in Alice's mind.

"They're here to learn how to live our kind of life style, so you won't have to worry" Edward's voice comforted me. Everyone was back within a couple of hours cause they didn't go far. We explained the visitors to them and Carlisle seemed willing to let them join our family. "10 minutes" Alice said.

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Esme answered it. "Good day" said a guy with a little french accent. "We heard about your family here and we wanted to know if he could..join" This time it was a girl's voice, and Carlisle answered "of course, we're always welcome to new members" "Thank you". When they walked into the living room everyone was starring, even Edward and Alice.

I guess I couldn't really blame them, they were more beautiful then _any _vampire I had _ever _seen. The boy had light brown hair that hung just below his eyes and he was wearing tight pants, and a tight shirt with skater shoes. The girl also had light brown hair (so I assumed they were brother and sister) but with black streaks. She aslo was wearing tight pants, tight shirt and converse. They're clothing choice was definitely _a lot _different from the Cullens.

I was a little upset when I noticed Edward staring at the girl a little longer then necessary, so I waved my hand infront of his face. "Heeeeeellllloooo earth to Edward" I sang. "Oh, um, hi I'm Edward, uh, it's nice to meet you, I think you'll like our family" "Thank you, I'm Claudia and this is my brother Peter, we are truly sorry for barging in like this-" "No, that's okay, really" Alice chimed in, looking at Peter the whole time. "Well, thank you again, also we only brought these clothes so, we're going shopping and we'll be back later tonight" "oh!, oh!, I'll come with you too!" I laughed a little, of course _Alice_ would go with them. "Umm, I'll go too" Edward offered. Okay I was confused, since when did Edward like shopping? He never went shopping with me even when I asked him, and why!, was he staring at Claudia like that? I tried not to work myself up to much about it, so I just shrugged it off, maybe he just wanted to protect Alice. "That would be nice, we'll take me car" Pete insisted. And with that Edward and Alice followed them out of the room. I looked over to see Jasper staring at Alice just a curious. His eye flickered to mine, and then back to Alice. I blushed of course.


	3. Losing it

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up ?)**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

They've been gone 7 hours!, how long could it take to go shopping for a couple outfits? I was really beginning to get irritated, I came up to mine and Edward's room at about 5:30 and have been pacing back and forth across the room since.

Jasper has come in to check on me a couple of times but I just smiled and told him I'm a little impatient, but I knew telling him that was pointless cause he could feel my emotions

"Bella" Jasper's voice sounded concerned when he came in to check on me again.

"Yes Jasper?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You're emotions keep on switching from sad, to furious, to worried and.., even jealous"

I could help but laugh, though I quickly stopped cause I was true. I let out a loud sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"not really, I trust Edward, I really do, I'm just a little impatient, I miss him" I could feel myself begin to frown, so I pursed my lips so they were in a straight line.

Just then the door downstairs opened and I heard Emmett snarl. Before I could even blink Jasper picked me up and ran me downstairs at vampire speed, and set me on the couch.

Once the snarls stopped I went to see what has caused all the commotion. What I saw I didn't want to believe, I fell to my knees and curled up into a ball with my head on the ground and my hands balled up into fists on either side of my head.

I didn't cry, I tried to convince myself I was seeing things, that I wasn't seeing THIS. I stood up, still staring at the ground and rubbed my eyes. After I saw I wasn't seeing things, I closed my eyes and held my breath before I could start hyperventilating and lose it.

Edward had his arm around Claudia's waist and her's around his while rubbing his chest and stomach with her free hand. Alice and Peter were in the same position. Both were looking at Claudia and Peter with noting but love and lust in their eyes.

I felt tears fill my eyes and blur my vision, but just as fast as they came they disappeared. At first I thought maybe Jasper was angry and that was making me angry too, but when I looked over at him he looked quite calm.

I tried to control my sudden anger but decided not to, it's been such a long time since I've yelled and I couldn't hold it back any longer. So I let him have it.

I Stomped right up to Edward and interrupted his and Claudia's little oogling constest.

"EDWARD CULLEN!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!" I yelled as loud as I could manage. I couldn't believe I just swore! I've never cussed out loud before! It felt.. Good, I liked it and decided to keep going. "WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR ARM AROUND THIS SLUT! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" I held my hand up with his mother's ring on it. "OR DID YOU FORGET? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DOING THIS TO ME, THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" I took off the ring and threw it across the room. Edward then looked away from Claudia to me and just shook his head like I was missing something obvious. I screamed at the top of my lungs with all the force I had, then spat in his face and ran off to "our" room.

Before I even knew what I was doing smashed his stereo, and started pulling his cd's off the shelves and throwing them across the room. Once I was done that I walked over to the bed and started ripping off the sheets and tearing the fluff out of the pillows. When I saw a cd holder on the floor I knew what was in it. My cd. The cd Edward composed, with my lullaby on it. I took it out of the case and fiddled with it a bit before snapping it in half and placing it back into the case. I threw the cd case towards the giant window that covered the entire wall in this room causing it to smash and the cd case to go flying out the window.

Quickly realizing what I has just done, I ran into Edward's bathroom, into the tub and curled up into a ball and started crying. Everyone was upstairs within Seconds except for Edward, Claudia, Alice, and Peter.

Esme was hugging me, along with Rosalie? Emmett was muttering things about how he was going to kill Edward.

I felt the tub disappear beneath me and looked up to see Jasper carrying me out of Edward's room. I tucked my head into his neck closing my eyes, and let myself rip apart this time, not even bothering to hold myself together. Jasper set me in the passenger seat of the Mercedes without saying a word. He began to back out of the driveway of their house but not before I saw Edward making out with Claudia in ways that he would've said were "to risky" for us. Then my world went black

**

* * *

****(A/n yea I know, that was probaly unexpected but I thought it would've been better if Bella decided to get mad for once instead of just crying :S well I hope you liked this chapter cause I did!! and I'll update again once I get between 5-10 reviews!!)**


	4. Waking Up

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up )**

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

Bella looked so peaceful asleep, especially after her little- okay BIG breakdown back at the house, although I can't say I blame her, Edward deserved it. I would've lost it too if I didn't know that it would effect everyone else in the room too, so I just did my best to stay calm. Bella got mad enough for more then two people. Although I can't say I've ever heard Bella cuss before, the words somehow seemed to big and stong for her small figure.

We are currently driving to Alaska to stay with the Denali clan, atleast until we but a house of our own.

I was very relieved when we passed the sign that said Alaska because even though I love Bella to pieces- _wait, when_ _I start loving Bella? I mean sure she was very beautiful, even kinda sexy..for a human, but she'd probably never love another vampire again. _Anyways even though I love Bella to pieces and hate to see her upset, I still don't have the best control, even though I'd never!, do anything to hurt Bella.

I can't believe what Edward did to her! I hope Emmett makes him pay! But Alice, my sweet, hyper, loving, Alice!, how could she do this to me? The was she looked at him, it's like the way she use to look at me, the way she looked at me when we first met.

I knew if I could cry, that's exactly what I'd be doing right now, so I just started dry sobbing.

**BPOV**

When I finally woke up, I saw I was in an unfamiliar place.

I looked beside me to see Jasper dry sobbing, and I couldn't help but cry with him, mostly because of his power and also because of what had happened the previous day.

When Jasper saw me crying he stopped and a sudden wave of calm went through the car and I stopped crying too.

After a few moments of just the low purr of the Mercedes Jasper finally spoke. "sorry I woke you Bella, I didn't mean to." his voice was filled with pain and I could tell he was fighting to stay calm. "it's okay Jasper, I needed to wake up, my neck is stiff" I made a face while rubbing me neck, causing Jasper to smile, I smiled back.

"Are you hungry Bella?"

"Not really." But of course my traitor stomach growled right on cue. I blushed.

"Sounds to me like you are, where would you like to go?"

"i dunno, a small cafe? I could use some coffee or something"

"Of course Bella"

We sat in silence until Jasper decide to turn on the radio.

" You can pick a station if you'd like to" he offered me. I smiled and leaned forward and started playing with the nob until I found a station I liked, Who knew by Pink was playing

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
ah huh that's right

I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything you said to me  
yeah huh that's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
oh no no no

I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'Fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
But they knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who Knew

Yeah yeah

I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darlin' who knew

My darlin' my darlin' who knew  
My darlin' I miss you  
My darlin' who knew

Who knew

I sang along, knowing how it described me perfectly at the moment. I could feel depression creeping up on and, and apparently so could Jasper because another wave of calm went through the car.

Another song I knew came on and I started singing along. Almost lover by A Fine Frenzy.

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Chorus  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images

No

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Chorus  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?

Chorus  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

When that song finally ended we were pulling into a little cafe. And Jasper got out the the car and started walking to my side of the car. At human pace. Opening the door and letting me out. I unbuckled my seat belt and stepped out, tripping over nothing, I closed my eye, waiting for the ground to collide with my body, but instead I was caught by Jasper.

"Thanks" I mumbled blushing.

"Anytime" he whispered into my ear. I felt my cheeks grow warmer

Jasper let go of me, taking just my hand as we walked over the the cafe.

**JPOV**

I held Bella's hand as we walked into the cafe together. For a strange reason, holding her warm fragile hand felt so right. I stared at her until she peeked over at me, her cheeks going a beautiful shade of red. Wow, what I wouldn't do just to have one small taste of her blood. NO! I would never do that to Bella!, and the truth was, it's not that I couldn't because I easily could,but, I wouldn't. Bella has been hurt to much , and I would never do anything to hurt her, I'd never leave her, I love her.

**

* * *

**

(A/N- okay I was being very nice by posting this chapter without the reviews I wanted :( lol because I got a lot of people add to their story alerts and I went soft :p . So you all owe be BIG! lol) R&R!!)


	5. Alaska

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up )**

**Chapter 5**

**JPOV**

We stepped inside and took a seat the in corner of the cafe. A young lady about 23 came to take our order.

"Can I get you two anything?" she asked us flipping her unnatural bleach blond hair behind her shoulder. Between the amount of jealousy coming off the Bella, which surprised me and the unnecessary amount of lust coming off of uhh... Natalie, I couldn't answer. Thankfully Bella saw this and answered.

"I'll have a triple triple and a beagle with cream cheese."

Natalie wrote that down on her pad and stared at me,even more lust coming off her it was almost unbearable!

"See anything you like sir?" She asked me while smiling then winking, obviously her words had a double meaning.

I glared at her to _show_ her I was _not_ interested and grumbled a "no" a little more harshly then needed. Bella giggled a beautiful little sound and the waiter walked away embarrassed.

**BPOV**

"Clam down Jasper" I said in an annoyed tone. He looked at me surprised by my sudden annoyance, but calmed down.

"sorry" he murmured.

I let out a sigh of relief. "thank you"

This time a middle aged woman came to bring me my order instead of the other, she was probably crying. It serves her right though! Doing that to Jasper, people should really learn to control their emotions! Jasper was staring at me, his beautiful face looking more godly then I remember. I sighed and tried to keep telling myself that Jasper would never want a weak pathetic human like me.

When I finished up, Jasper paid and we went back to his car. I then remembered I had no clue where we were.

"ummm.. Jasper, where are we?"

"we're in Alaska, we're going to stay with Tanya's family for a while, atleast until we get a place of our own."

"oh, okay then" I stared out the window and watched the scenery flash past me. I decided to close me eyes and just let my mind wander.

_I saw Edward and Alice. They had no expression on their face as they walked toward me and Jasper. But they weren't walking towards me and Jasper, instead they walked right by us right into the arms of Claudia and Peter._

My eyes snapped open, and I let a few tears roll down my face, but quickly wiped them away before Jasper could see. He did see though, and used his thumb to wipe a few tears that I missed.

"Do you want to talk about it"

I just shook my head and stared out the window again, only to see we've stopped driving.

"We're here" he whispered gently into my ear. I turned my head towards him and saw his face was about half an inch from mine.

His ice cold breath felt so good on my skin and it smelled even better. I had to use all the self-control I had not to lean in and taste his beautiful looking lips. But I didn't have to, Jasper leaned forward closing the gap between us and pressed his marble lips to mine.

I was scared at first, but relaxed and began kissing him back. Our lips moved in sync just so perfectly I didn't want it to end. I grazed his bottom lip with my tongue begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and let my tongue wander. I slid my tongue across his teeth, they we so smooth. My tongue then found his and our mouths molded together perfectly.

Times like these I hated being human, I broke away gasping for air and saw him do the same.

Once I snapped back to reality, I realized what had just happened and started crying. I got out the car and ran towards the giant mansion, but not until I found _something_ to trip over. Even though I already knew I wasn't going to hit the ground I closed my eyes anyway not wanting to look at his face. He caught me and pulled me into his arms while mumbling "sorrys" into my hair. Once I calmed down enough to talk I told him,

"it's okay Jasper, It's not your fault, I..I..I shouldn't have kissed you back, it was wrong, I still love Edward." Saying his name brought a whole new round of tears.

"I understand, I'm sorry I did it in the first place."

"That's okay" I whispered

**JPOV**

I was surprised when she told me she still loved Edward. Even after what he did to her! But I guess I shouldn't have been totally surprised because I still love Alice.

I let Bella cry in my arms until she calmed down enough to walk.

We walked to the door and knocked, Tanya answered. First her emotions were surprised, but turned to sympathetic when she saw Bella.

"Hello Jasper"

"Hello Tanya"

"What brings you here?"

I explained to her everything that happened, she looked just as shocked as the rest of the family.

"so can we stay here?.. just for a while ofcourse."

"no,no not at all , we have a room upstairs, stay as long as you like"

"thank you"

I carried Bella upstairs to the room we'd be staying in and set Bella down on the couch, I'd have to ask Tanya where she keeps the beds.

"I... don't have any other clothes"

"Yes you do" I smirked. "i packed some before I picked you up out of the tub"

"Oh, thanks Jasper." She blushed that beautiful Crimson color I love so much.

"No problem, I'll let you unpack, and I'll start looking for houses."

"Okay. Oh, and Jasper. I'm sorry again about earlier, hopefully it doesn't make things _too_ awkward between us?" it sounded like a question, but just the way her beautiful voice pleaded I couldn't let her down.

I walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course no Bells." she giggled. "I like Bells, Charlie calls me that... oh! Charlie!, Jasper what are we going to do about him. He'll get suspicious when I don't come home and-" her emotions changed from clam to complete panic.

"Don't worry Bells, I had Carlisle take care of it, Charlie thinks you were driving home and got in a car crash, they're having a funeral for you in a week clam down, take a shower and get ready for bed, I'll be back to tuck you in." I smiled and winked. I let a wave of calm go through the room, her emotions went back to normal and she quietly laughed.

"thanks Jasper, for everything.." And she left to have her shower.

**(A/N hope you liked this chapter!! don't forget to R&R!! Get's better I promise. it's suppose to be a JxB story remember ;)**


	6. Love?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up )**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

The shower felt amazing, I was finally able to relax after the tense day,and was glad that what happened between me and jasper wasn't going to be too awkward, and relieved to know Charlie doesn't think I was kidnapped although I felt guilty making him think I was dead. UGH! My emotions have been all over the place lately!

I got out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around myself before I could freeze. I dressed in my pink plaid pajama bottoms and a black tank top before brushing my hair and teeth.

After this, I stood in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom and just stared at myself.

I could see why Edward left me for Claudia. I wasn't pretty. I had dull brown hair, with matching brown eyes, my nose was kinda pointy, and my figure was slim, yet not athletic built, I was 'soft'. I don't know why I kept on trying to convince myself I could ever be good enough for Edward, he was perfect and I?, I was just a plain human not worth his time.

I curled up into a ball on the ground pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I tried to stop the tears from escaping by squeezing my eye shut tight, but It didn't work, I started sobbing. After a couple of minutes I heard a knock followed by the voice of the most wonderful person. Jasper.

"Bella? Are you alright in there?" his voice was dripping with concern, so I waited a few seconds so my answer could be somewhat true.

"Yes, I'm fine" my voice still broke on the last word.

Slowly I heard the bathroom door creek open and Jasper walked in wrapping his arms around me. He was so caring I didn't deserve him. I started crying again, staining his dark blue button down shirt.

"Shh, Bella," his voice soothed me. " it's okay..what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" I nodded.

"okay, so, what's the matter?"

"okay Jasper I'm gonna ask you something, and want you to answer me truthfully okay?" I was practically pleading but Jasper stayed cool, although I thought I saw a bit of worry flash across his face, don't know why though it's not like I'm asking him if he loves me or anything...

"of course Bells, I'll always tell you the truth."

I stared deeply into his eyes for any hint of a lie, but I couldn't find any so I just asked, kind of rushing it.

"Jasper am I pretty?"

He looked at me in disbelief, but smiled.

"Bella, listen to me, listen closely okay? You are absolutely beautiful, don't ever think differently ever okay?"

I wanted to believe , he promised not to lie to me, but I couldn't help but ask the next question.

"If I'm 'beautiful' then why did Edward leave me?" I used my fingers as quotation marks for the word _beautiful_.

"I don't know Bella, he's stupid, and doesn't know what he's missing, which is obviously a very great girl."

He smiled at me and winked. I was dazzled. So I just sat there on his lap staring at him like a complete idiot. He chuckled softly, then kissed my cheek, I blushed like crazy.

"Well, Bells I think it's time for you to go to bed, you've had a long day" I nodded still a bit dazed, and let out a huge yawn. I giggled.

"Maybe you're right"

For some reason I haven't been feeling that upset after Edward cheated on me. At least not as much as I was when he left. Maybe it's because, deep down, I knew I wasn't always going to be enough for him, or because of that fact, I knew that he would leave me again, and I was more prepared this time.

I was too deep in thought, I didn't realize Jasper had already carried me over to the bed and started tucking me in.

"Jasper," I hesitated. I was nervous to ask him.

"Yes Bella?, why are you feeling nervous?"

"Umm, I know this may sound a little childish, But I'm so used to sleeping with _someone_, so, do you think you could spend the night with me?"

I felt immediately embarrassed about asking, of course he wouldn't Bella! You're a human and he doesn't have a lot of self control. But I trusted Jasper now, a lot.

"Okay, if that's what you want" I nodded

He climbed in hesitantly under the covers beside me and I snuggled closer into him, deeply breathing in his mouthwatering scent . Out of nowhere I felt a sudden want to Jasper, a very strong feeling of lust. He wrapped his muscular arms around me and started humming something into me ear. My want for Jasper grew and grew.. until I finally stopped trying to fool myself and just accepted the fact, I was in love with him.

**JPOV**

When I climbed under the covers with Bella she snuggled into my chest I suddenly felt _alot_ lust coming off her. Could she possibly still be that much in love with Edward and be thinking about him like that? I highly doubted it. With this little bit of encouragement I wrapped my arms around her and started humming into her ear softly. She tensed slightly at my touch. Her lust got a lot move evident at my gesture, then relaxed until the only emotion she was feeling was, love? Did Bella love me? That thought probably made me the happiest vampire on this planet.

* * *

**(A/N hope you liked it!! don't forget to R&R!! thank you to everyone who has added me to thier favs it makes me veeery happy!! ;p ****)**


	7. Cullen's House

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up)**

**Chapter 7**

**Back at the Cullen House...**

**EMPOV (Emmett)**

"Edward!" I called to my man whore of a brother.

"What do you want Emmett, aren't you done 'Getting Revenge' on me yet?"

"Of course- not" I ran up to him and pinned him up against the wall, both of us growling and snapping at each other.

"Boys stop fighting NOW!" Esme hissed. I let go of Edward tossing him across the room. Esme is very scary when she gets mad.

"We'll finish this later man whore" I threatened.

"Why won't anyone let me explain what happened!"

"Because Edward, there is nothing to explain! You hurt Bella, you cheated on her with that creepy emo chick!"

"That's not what happened." He whispered in a small voice. I really didn't want to be sympathetic to him, hurt my lil sis. Buuut I thought I'd let him atleast explain.

"Find Edward, Explain, Explain why you hurt one of the most important people in this family, the person who use to be the most important to you!"

"She is still the most important person to me Emmett, always will be, and I can't explain right now, not here."

"Obviously she isn't if you could do what you did to her!"

"Whatever, that's not how it is, I can't leave Claudia, she won't let me."

"Oh really? And why is that?" I hissed.

"Because-"

"Oh Edward!" speak of the skank...

"Yes Claudia?" he sounded bored.

"I need help upstairs" She winked at him and I nearly threw up, I probably would have If I could have.

"Okay." He answered bored again, kind of like a zombie, it was weird.

She dragged him upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. I hoped Rosalie was letting Alice have it.

**RPOV**

"Oh god, Please Rosalie NO!" she begged me. I snickered at her pleas.

"Too late" I started laughing menacingly. I set her 5000 pair of heels on fire.

"Rose! Do you have any idea how much those cost me? And how important they are?"

"Hmmm.. well I don't give a shit about how much they cost you, not like you don't have another pair.. and lemme guess they are more important to you then Jasper?"

"What are you talking about Rose? You know that's not true."

"Oh yes Alice of cooourse it's not!" Note Heavy sarcasm . "You came back to the house all over another vampire because you care oh so much about Jasper."

"That's not how it is! Why won't anyone let me explain."

"Right, Explain how you practically ruined our family, both you and Edward, more surprisingly how you didn't see this coming!." I sneered. Happy with my answer.

"That's just it Rose! I didn't see it coming and since they moved in I can't see anything, and Edward can't read their minds okay? Look there's something weird about-"

"Oh, Alice love?" Eww, well, if it isn't the homewrecker.

"Yes Peter Darling" Alice's voice sounded dead, not perky like when Jasper called for her.

"I need you for a sec." he wrapped his arms her.

Ewww, can't they wait till I leave?

"Okay" He gave her a wet. Ew. I couldn't take anymore of this, I stormed out of the room disgusted.

**EPOV (Edward)**

Claudia was kissing me, slowly taking off my shirt. I couldn't think straight. Wow she's hot. EW. How could I just think like that about anyone but my Bella. _My _Bella, who was now heartbroken and would probably never speak to me again. I wanted nothing more then to go and look for her, knowing the rest of the family knew where she was. But for some reason I couldn't read anyone's mind with Claudia around.

I could never control anything about me, my actions, my thoughts, and most importantly, my power. I hated this, I wanted so badly to break away from Claudia's touch and go find Bella, and give her the most passionate kiss ever given to anyone.

But I couldn't, my body was numb and I was unable to move, like Claudia had some kid of power to control my every move. This was defiantly believable because everytime I'd try to tell someone. BAM!. There she was stopping me, making me numb, only able to listen to what she told me.

By now both me Claudia have stripped (not like a stripped myself of course) and were laying in bed about to have another night of meaningless sex. I really wish I could see my love, my reason for existing. Bella.

I knew the pain I had caused her and understood why she trashed my room. But to see the snapped CD I gave her with her lullaby on it hurt, and when she took off her engagement ring and threw it across the room, it broke my dead unbeating heart. Maybe she really didn't love me anymore.

**APOV**

GOD DAMMIT! Why can't I move! I haven't gone shopping in over 24 hours! Nor have I seen Jasper. I miss him so much. Grr I wish Peter would get the hell off me! I feel so numb right now.

I can't see the future when Peter is around, which Is always. Why won't he leave me alone? What the fudge is with these two! They have some kind of mind controlling power!

Gosh how I want to see Jasper again, to hold him, and tell him how much he means to me. But everytime I try to do something Peter's always there and stops me.

Why does Emmett and Rosalie have to keep on torching us like this, they should know is better then that! I wish I could explain everything to everyone, but I can't.

I'm so scared.

**

* * *

**

(A/N please don't flame this chapter! It was really hard to write cause I didn't know how to bring the Cullen's back into the story, and I couldn't just, not have them in the story ya know? Well R&R!! Hope you liked it!)


	8. Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up)**

**Chapter 8**

**In Alaska...**

**BPOV**

I woke up in Jaspers Arms this morning, still thinking about my dream last night...

_Flashback of dream..._

_Jasper and I walking along the beach on a sunny day, his skin sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight. We sit down in the sand watching the waves crash against the shore. Everything is perfect. Eventually Jasper wraps his arms around me and pulls me down to lay on top of him. I start giggling like a 3 year old. We lay there for a while in silence staring into each others eyes. Until I speak,_

"_I love you Jasper" I admit, immediately looking away, blushing. He takes my face in his hands to look at him again._

"_I love you too Bella"_

_Jasper leans in closer tilting his head up, while I tilt my head down. His lips brush mine._

_End of dream._

Of course the dream had to end at the best part.

I slowly started opening my eyes, to show I was awake, until something hit me. 'Shit' I thought to myself. Did I talk in my sleep last night?. I was reeeeeally hoping I didn't.

"Good morning Bella" Jasper greeted me with a huge smile on his face. I felt the heat slowly enter my cheeks.

"Um, good morning Jasper, I uh, was just wondering ummmm, did I say anything in my sleep last night, at_ all_?" His smiled bigger, if it was possible. Damn. He did.

"Ugh, do I want to know what you heard?"

"I don't think so," he laughed. I was beginning to think blushing this much wasn't healthy. I looked away from him, embarrassed.

"Bella, no need to feel embarrassed, It was just a dream. From what I've heard most of the time they don't mean anything, and you can't really control them." Oh how wrong he was.

"Yea right. I mean um Yea! Right! uhh.. you mind if I have a human minute?" Good save Bella!

"Of course not" he still had that goofy grin on his face. I sighed and hopped down, grabbing my bag of toiletries, and some clothes before heading off to the bathroom.

I let the water get really hot before getting in. It felt great, I let the water relax all my muscles and calm my pulse before having to get out to face _him_.

When I got out I put on my dark gray jeans and pink tank top with lace going down the front of it. I also slipped on some fuzzy socks and slippers since I had no intentions of going anywhere today. I slowly dragged my butt down the stairs to go find Jasper.

I noticed him in the kitchen that I eventually found, man this house I huge! anyways, I noticed Jasper in the kitchen making pancakes?

"Jasper, what _are_ you doing?"

"I thought I'd make you breakfast" he winked at me. I blushed tomato red.

"You don't have to Jasper. I fend for myself pretty well"

"It's okay, really" he reassured me. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table.

He put my pancakes on a plate then set it down in front of me with some syrup.

"So, who went grocery shopping?" I asked, trying to make small talk after the embarrassing morning.

"Tanya did early this morning, we have enough to last us a while. Well, _you,_ a while"

"That was very nice of her, where is everyone anyway?" I noticed the empty house.

"They went hunting"

"Oh I see, and you? Shouldn't you go hunting too?"

"No, not yet. I'll need to go sometime soon though if I'm gonna be around you more often." I really liked the idea of him being around a lot more.

"Okay"

I quickly finished up my breakfast and washed the plate. I noticed Jasper watching me do all this, It made me a bit self-conscious.

"Bella, why are you feeling self-conscious?" Dang it! Stupid, Empathic, Vampire.

"Uh, no reason" I smiled hoping he's drop it. I don't know how I'd explain to him that the reason I feel self-conscious is because of him being perfect and me being plain even after our talk last night, and how I have no clue why I would be all that interesting to watch.

"Um, okay, so, what would you like to do today?" I squealed like a four year old on the inside. Jasper actually wanted to do something with me today! I was very excited, he is so gorgeous, and nice, I wanted to scream 'Anything as long as I'm with you!'. But I composed myself before answering, trying to hide my eagerness, cause I knew he could feel my emotions.

"I dunno, are you _sure _you want to spend time with a boring human?" I teased

"Bella, you're not a boring human, you're actually quite amusing, especially when you fall." he laughed quietly .

I just glared at him, sticking my tongue out causing him to laugh harder. I laughed with him.

Once we could compose ourselves enough to speak I answered,

"thaaaaanks Jasper, and just for that, I think I would like to watch a movie today, and I'd like to watch Romeo and Juliet." he calmed down laughter stopped completely.

"Oh please Bella no!" he faked a scared expression. We burst out laughing again.

"Oooooh yes" I answered.

"Okay then, follow me" we walked at my slow human pace toward a large room, with two walls covered in dvds and an 80" flat screen t.v on another wall. On the only empty side of the room was a very large couch. My jaw dropped as my eyes went over the room. I looked over to see Jasper staring at me with and amused expression on his face. He took his index finger and used it to close me mouth. I looked back away, back towards the room to hide my blush which I knew he could see.

Jasper set off at vampire speed, and was back before I could take a step with Romeo and Juliet in hand.

"You go get settled in on the couch and I'll start the Movie"

I walked over to the couch and got comfortable. Jasper was by my side just as I sat down, with a remote in his hand. He turned the t.v on and started the movie.

I felt and electric current pass through my body as I sat so close to Jasper. I suddenly wanted to reach out and touch him. I've only ever felt this was one other time before and that was with someone I never wanted to think of again.

As answering my unspoken question Jasper reached over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. I shivered at his cold touch, but didn't say anything cause I didn't want to move, and besides it didn't really bother me. I rested my head on his shoulder as we sat in silence to watch the rest of the movie.

When the movie did end, Jasper turned off the t.v and spun me around on his lap to face him, wiping the last of my tears with his thumb.

"What's wrong Bella? Why are you crying" I laughed once.

" I always cry during this movie." I sniffled.

As I sat there looking into Jasper's eyes I knew there was something I had to do, I had _wanted _to do to do since our talk yesterday in the bathroom. Also because I knew that Edward had moved on and so should I. Now I didn't have to worry about feeling like I was cheating.

Slowly I leaned in closing my eyes, until my lips found his. I half expected him to push me away, but instead surprised me by kissing me back. His kiss was gentle and full of passion. I tangled my my hands in his beautiful soft blond hair, pulling myself closer. He responded by putting one of his hands on my cheek and the other on the small of my back, also pulling me closer, but not enough to crush me. All to soon I had to pull away gasping for air, as did he.

"Wow" was all I could get out while trying to remember how to breathe properly.

"You can say that again" He smiled.

"Wow"

"So, do you feel bad about kissing me this time" He teased. I answered truthfully, absolutely positive of my answer.

"Do you know what Jasper? I don't. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong. _I'm _not the one who cheated. Besides I kinda enjoyed it." I gave a flirty smile while licking my lips.

Jasper growled seductively, but it sounded more like a purr. I giggled lightly, then I bit my bottom lip, which I hope looked sexy, while leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

**A/N hope you liked this chapter. I know that Jasper and Bella moved on kinda fast, buuuut that's the way I wanted it ;p. Also sorry for not updating yesterday.Instead I'll update today (which I just did) and tomorrow. Also sorry for the lame ass names I come up with for the titles I'm not very creative in that department. :p **

**I'm currently writing chapter 13 for this story which i want to be a lemon (sorry I gave what's gonna happen in the future) but I don't actually know how to write one. So if anyone wants to help that'd very be nice. lol R&R!!**


	9. New house

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up)

**Chapter 9**

**1 month later...**

**JPOV**

Me and Bella have been "together" for a month. I love her so much, she is my life now. We've spent almost every minute _she's _awake together, except for those days I need to hunt. It has become a little easier to be around her, since I'm able to resist her blood better.

As I watched Bela sleep, she stirred a bit, so I pulled her closer to me, that usually made whatever nightmare she was having go away. She smiled and mumble "I love you Jasper." I knew she was asleep but it still meant so much to me for her to say it, even if she only ever says it in her sleep. I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear "i love you too Bella." then started humming softly to her.

**BPOV**

I woke up around 9:00 to the beautiful sound of Jasper humming a peaceful tune. Gosh, I love him so much. But I hadn't told him that yet, I'm still waiting for the right time. Although I'm pretty sure he's felt it in my emotions and if he hasn't (which I doubt) then I've said it in my sleep fer sure.

"Good morning Bella"

"Morning Jasper" I slurred still waking up.

"Guess what?"

"Hmm." was my brilliant answer. He sounded very excited about something...

"I've got good news" I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I found us the perfect house, not far from here."

"Jasper, that's great! When are we moving in?" I was really hoping it was soon.

"Tomorrow afternoon, today we'll pack up and I'll take you over to see the house later."

"Sound's like fun!" I quickly got up, suddenly feeling a lot more awake and had a shower, putting on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

I walked downstairs to find Jasper making me breakfast, like every other day. I sat down at the table and Jasper set bacon and toast in front of me.

"Mmmm, smells delicious." I complimented.

"Yes, it does." this took me by surprise.

"Wait, you mean this actually smells good to you?"

"Of course, but not good enough to eat." Jasper made a disgusted looking face and I started laughing.

I finished up quickly washing my plate, and setting it back in the cupboard.

**JPOV**

I was happy that Bella was just as eager as me to move out and get a place of our own. I watched her put her plate back in the cupboard and come to sit on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a gentle kiss. Her emotions gave off a lot of lust as she tangled her hands in my hair pulling herself closer to me, deepening the kiss. I grazed her bottom lip with my tongue, and she opened her mouth to let me roam, she tasted so good. I slid my tongue across her perfect, smooth teeth until it found hers. Our mouths molded together perfectly as our tongues danced. Bella pulled away gasping for air, but not breaking the kiss.

I had to pull away this time before things got to intense, I loved Bella to much to hurt her and I don't know hot much self control I would have if things got _'physical'. _She stuck out her bottom lip into an adorable little pout. I smiled her favorite crooked smile and kissed her forehead. That made her happier.

"Do you want to go see our new house now?" I offered, knowing she wouldn't refuse.

This made her even more happier. A smile spread across her beautiful face and she nodded her head fast. I took the sides of her face in my hands to stop her head from nodding.

"Bella love, careful now, I don't want your head to fall off" she narrowed her eyes and glared at me. I mimicked her expression until she looked away. I put a finger under her chin and tilted her head to look at me.

"Bella, I love you." she bit her bottom lip and her emotions switched to unsure. I kissed her cheek.

"It's okay Bella, I won't make you say something you're ready to say." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. I ran my hand through her soft mahogany hair as we sat in a comfortable silence.

**BPOV**

Jasper ran his hand through my hair as we sat in a comfortable silence. At least until I found myself getting more and more eager to see this house.

"Jasper, can we go see the house now?" I asked trying to hide my impatience, but failed. I could almost hear him smile.

"Of course love." He picked me up bridal style as we ran to his car at vampire speed.

"Jasper, you know how-"

"Sorry I'm really excited." He smiled my favorite half-smile, dazzling me until I forgot my own name. Stupid Sexy Vampires. He laughed and kissed my forehead before he closed my door to go slide in the drivers seat. When I finally snapped out of it, I scowled, crossing my arms and staring out the front window.

Jasper drove to the house at 70 mph because he knows how I feel about driving fast. That's another thing I love about Jasper, he's understanding, not just because he has to feel my emotions whenever he does something I don't like, but because he loves me, and tells me that all the time. I feel like such a horrible person Jasper's always so sweet and protective, but not over-protective, and I'm selfish.

Jasper took my hand and started rubbing soothing little circles on the back of my palm. I looked over to see him watching me carefully, and gave him a reassuring smile before frowning it disappointment. I reminded him to "keep your eyes on the road Jasper, if we got into a crash you'd be the only one able to walk away unscathed." I felt him cringe at the idea and immediately regretted say that. I lifted out intertwined hands and kissed the back out his palm.

"I'm sorry for saying that, I trust you too much, and know you'd never let that happen." I kissed the back of his palm again. He relaxed, and smiled at me before turning back to face the road.

We pulled up into a long driveway Jasper was outside opening my door before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt. When I did step out Jasper once again, picked me up bridal style, walking me over to the front of the house and setting me down.

The house was huge! 3 stories tall and a rectangular shape. It was made of beige bricks and was beautiful. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just said the only thing I could think of.

"Uhh.."

"Do you like it?" I looked over at Jasper, then back to the house.

"D.. don't you think it's a little,um, I dunno _big _for just the two of us?" He stared at me confused, then gave me a seductive grin.

"Don't you like _big _things, love?" he winked and I blushed so red I'm sure my face was permanently like that. He laughed as we walked hand in hand into the house.

It was amazing, the kind of house I always dreamed of having when I was little. The walls were a dark blue, (the color people have always told me I looked best in) and everything was just so modern, with a very old style feel to it. I loved every inch of the house and was thrilled that tomorrow this place would belong to me and my only love, Jasper.

**A/N :S hope you liked this chapter, sorry, it wasn't one of my best i know. **

**I'm gonna start writing another story, but i'm not actually going to post it until i finnish this one. heehe and it's gonna be a ExB story and everyone's gonna be human xp. Edward , Emmett, and Jasper are all (hot) nerds lol and Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are Playboy bunny models!!.. or maybe not, i dunno yet, we'll have to see how that works out xD Tell me what you think of the idea!. **

**R&R!!**


	10. Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up)**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Finally we're moving into our house today, I've been so excited, it's been driving Jasper crazy but not even his power is calming me down. He already had furniture there (I don't even wanna know how he go it on such short notice) so we just have to bring out clothes, and a couple-hundred of Jasper's books.

We sat in his car with all our stuff on the way to the house. I haven't stopped bouncing up and down in my seat since. I've already said goodbye to Tanya and the family, whom I've quite close to.

"Bella, love, can you please calm down?" I glared at him.

"Nope" I popped my lips on the 'p' and kept bouncing. He rolled his eyes and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Bella, you're definitely one of a kind" This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "So are you Jasper, so are you."

We intertwined our fingers and sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way there.

"Bella, look" Jasper pointed to the house that came into view as we turned left around a bend. I smiled from ear to ear. I looked even more beautiful then yesterday, maybe it was the fact I was actually moving in today!

I hopped out of the car tripping over my other foot. Jasper caught me, like always and pulled me onto his back, running me into the house, up the stairs and set me down on the bed. The bed was king sized, made of cherry wood, and had dark red comforters.

Jasper took off and came back a couple minutes later carrying boxes of clothes and books.

When he brought everything he climbed on the bed with me and trailed butterfly kisses up and down my neck. I wrapped me right leg around Jasper and tangled my hands in his hair pulling myself closer to him. He rested his left hand on my hip while the other slowly made it's way up the skirt I was wearing. My breath was coming our in little gasps as I tried to remember how to breathe. But Jasper sent a wave of calm through me as he reached the corner of my mouth, then my lips. I only started to remove his light blue shirt before he stopped.

"Bella, love I don't think we should do this just yet, I don't want to hurt you."

"What? Jasper please don't do this, I want to do this I.. I don't think you could hurt me" he gave me a look of disbelief.

" please tell me you're kidding Bella. You know I could hurt you so easily, and how much it would kill me if I did so, just not right now"

I could feel my eyes begin to tear up, then spill over. I was just rejected, and it hurt. I started crying and Jasper stroked my cheek trying to clam me down.

"P-p-please Jasper, please" I whispered. "I'm ready a- and I love you" I rubbed his upper arm, he was now sitting beside me. There I said it, I've never said it out loud before but I knew now was the right time, I loved Jasper so much now, I couldn't not say it.

Jasper looked at me and he had the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face,. If he could cry, he probably would have. He picked me up and ran around the house at vampire speed before setting me back down on the bed and kissing me more urgently this time. He moved from my lips and started kissing me down my neck and around my collarbone. I gasped for air. I liked this side of Jasper. I smiled a little to myself.

We were back to where we left off, Jasper hovering over me, kissing my lips with so much passion. I put both my hands on his waist, gripping the sides of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He let me this time. I ran my hands over his perfectly sculpted chest, and abs. He made a seductive growl into the base of my neck. I shivered at is cool breathe. It felt so good.

He moved his lips back to mine and started kissing me again. I started to undo the top buttons of my shirt before Jasper stopped. That was really beginning to piss me off.

"Bella, love, what are you doing?" he really sounded curious, I thought him and Alice -cringe- have done this before.

"Taking off my shirt silly" I made it sound obvious.

"Bella, please, not tonight" What. The. Hell? I could feel the tears start to come, but pushed them back, this was no time for crying.

"Jasper-"

"Bella."

"I want this Jasper. I want YOU, and if you're afraid to hurt me then, then change me! Jasper I want nothing more then to be with you for eternity, please," I was blabbing until Jasper cut me off.

"Bella I don't know if I can do that. I don't want to damn your life, you know I want to be you too, but my self control, I, I don't know if I did I could stop." he sound sad, and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Please, Jasper, I trust you." I brushed a piece of hair from out of his face, and stared deeply into his beautiful topaz eyes.

**JPOV**

Bella looked at me with pleading eyes. I didn't want to let her down. But I just couldn't damn her life to this. She also told me she trusted me, and... if I weren't able to stop and killed her, I could never live with myself I wanted to be with Bella forever , I really did . Bella was waiting and I knew u had to make a choice, and knew what I was going to pick.

I let out a loud sigh and rubbed my temples.

"Alright Bella, I will change you, but I must go hunting first, I want to take all precautions, so there's less of a chance of me hurting you okay?"

I saw tears fill her eyes as she started to cry. She jumped towards me, wrapping her arms around me neck sobbing into my chest. Tears of 'joy'. I stroked her hair and let her cry.

"I... Love... You... Jasper... So... Much!" she said between sobs.

"I love you too Bella, so much. I have to go now, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, be good, and, _try _to stay out of trouble." I sat her down on the bed and kissed both her cheeks before running out the door to go hunting.

**

* * *

**

A/N Mkay there's another chapter... hope you liked it! i also changed my mind about chapter 13.. there's gonna be no lemons in this story.. i'll save them for another story :) .

**R&R!! **


	11. Claudia & Peter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up)**

**chapter 11**

**Back at the Cullen's**

**APOV**

Me and Edward were sitting in his room. Claudia,Peter and the rest of the family went hunting. I convinced Peter to let me and Edward stay, and that we wouldn't go anywhere. He was hesitant to agree, but did, they ordered us to stay in his room until they got back, and now whenever we try to leave our body just, shuts down.

"Alice," Edward's voice sounded pained.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I miss Bella so much, and I think now that they've gone hunting you should try seeing the future, maybe it'll work, just please, try and tell me Bella is okay." I looked at Edward to see the agony clear on his face, it was enough to break anyone's heart. But I knew I would try because maybe Jasper's with Bella.

I closed my eyes and waited for a vision. I finally got one.

_Vision _

_Bella laying on a bed with Jasper hovering over her! They were kissing passionately until Bella pulled away and told Jasper._

"_I love you Jasper, and I'm ready, please do it now"_

_Jasper stared at Bella, eyes full of love._

"_I love you too Bella." Were his last words, he bit her._

_Bella screamed in pain, as did Jasper. He moved to sit beside her, taking her hand and screaming every time she did._

_End vision_

I heard a loud snarl coming out of Edward's chest, he must be able to read minds again.

"What has he done! I can't believe this, I swear I'm going to kill him!" Edward tried to walk out the door, but immediately fell to his knees, I had to drag him back.

"Look, Edward, it's too late, and I didn't recognize the house they were in, we're trapped here with Claudia and Pete now."

"NO! I refuse to just sit here while she chooses Jasper."

"Then what are we suppose to do Edward, huh? How are we suppose to get rid of them!"

"We won't have to, we'll make them leave. I have a plan."

I felt a vision coming on and what I saw was quite interesting.

_Vision_

_Me and Edward on the couch. I am hovering over Edward, well, naked. We weren't actually going to do anything. The downstairs door opens and I scream Edward's name. Everyone in the house comes running upstairs into his room, and sees us, eye's wide. Claudia fumes and runs around the room collecting her things to leave, as does Peter._

_End vision._

"Well, well Edward, your plan just might work, they'll be home any minute." he nodded and we quickly stripped getting into position. It was definitely awkward and very uncomfortable, but was going to give us freedom, and we could finally explain.

The door downstairs opened and we heard everyone walk in.

"Oh, Edward!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Everyone was upstairs within seconds staring at us, eyes wide, just like in my vision. I pretended to be shocked, as did Edward.

I saw a blur, which was probably Claudia, running around the room. She stopped at the doorway of our room, Edward and I still under a blanket.

"Fuck this shit, I don't care what those fucking old guys in Italy say, I'm outta here." WHAT!?

"You mean the Voultri?" Carlisle was appalled.

"Or something like that, they said if I got rid of the chick, I'd get the guy, but whatever. I guess their plan didn't work, I'll have to back and tell them of course, they'll probably send someone after her. Not my problem."

**EPOV**

I can't believe this girl! I can't let her go back, we'd have to kill her, Carlisle might not like it but it was the only way, they can't stop us all at once.

I got dressed in milliseconds and grabbed Claudia by her throat.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you leave." I let venom drip from my words.

She laughed, and my body went numb. I let go of Claudia and fell to the ground. I managed to choke out the words.

"Don't.. let.. her.. hurt.. Bella!"

After that everything was a blur, there were crashing noises followed by sickening snaps. I was finally able to move again and ran out of my room to see the remaining body parts of what use to be Claudia and Peter.

Everyone started grabbing pieces and dragging them into the woods where they started a fire.

Once the fire calmed down we went back to the house, happy that I finally get the chance to explain. We all gathered in the living room for a family meeting. Everyone was staring well, more like glaring at us. I was the first to speak.

"I think we should have a chance to explain before you all go jumping to conclusions."

"Yes, please explain." Emmett hissed. I took an unnecessary breathe in before starting.

"Okay, as you all know Claudia and Peter were sent by the Volturi to get rid of Bella. They can sorta Manipulate people, or control their body and mind completely, like whenever they were around I could read minds and Alice couldn't see the future. We also couldn't control any of our actions, we were only able to the what they told us to do. Now about what happened between me and Alice, really though, nothing happened. It was just a plan, I knew it would work. So to sum it all up we never did anything on our own. I never wanted to hurt Bella and Alice with Jasper. We are disappointed that you actually thought we'd do that, I though you guys knew us better then that." I faked a hurt expression, hoping to release some of the tension. It worked. Everyone started hugging us constantly apologizing.

"Yo dude, I'm sorry bro, I should've known." Emmett Said.

"Umm, sorry." Rosalie at least tried to apologize.

Emse looked close to tears, she probably would have cried if she was able to. "I'm so sorry Edward! I should have known." She pulled he into a tight hug. Carlisle nodded and I knew what he was thinking.

_Go after her Edward._ But that made me remember, I fell to my knees, bringing my face to my hands.

"Edward what's wrong." Esme wrapped her arms around me again.

"Alice saw Jasper... changing Bella, we're too late, and we don't know where they are, we didn't recognize the house they were in." Alice joined Esme in wrapping her arms around me.

"Don't worry Edward we'll find them I promise. We'll go to Alaska, maybe Tanya will know." I doubted they would but, it was worth a shot. I'd do anything to get my Bella Back.

* * *

**A/N Please don't hate me! lol next chapter will be back to Jasper and Bella promise! R&R!!**


	12. New life, New power

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up)**

**Chapter 12**

**Alaska...**

**BPOV**

"I love you Jasper, and I'm ready, please do it now." And I was ready, I wanted nothing more then to be with Jasper, forever.

"I love you too Bella." He leaned forward, his lips barely touching my neck. Then he opened his mouth wide, sinking his teeth into my flesh. I felt the venom enter my system, followed by pain, but Jasper wasn't stopping. I panicked.

"Jasper, stop!, you have to stop!" I screamed, I could feel myself getting weaker. But he still didn't stop as I struggled beneath him, knowing it was no use. He was going to kill me. I knew I wouldn't be mad at him if he did, he just lost control. I could feel myself getting weaker from the loss of blood. I struggled a bit more, and finally gave up. I layed there motionless, closing my eyes, as I waited for it to end.

Finally he pulled away, eyes wide in shock, and ran out of the room.

"Jasper, no! Don't leave me!" but I couldn't concentrate on him anymore, the pain was to unbearable. All I could feel was the fire spreading through my veins. I clamped my mouth shut, biting my bottom lip, though I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out an ear piercing scream. I heard Jasper scream in another room. These next three days were going to be hell.

* * *

3 Days later...

_Thump- thump- thump thumpthumpthumpthump-. _My heart stopped beating , and the pain faded until I was completely gone. I could tell I was stronger, and thirsty, my throat burned. I could hear everything, from creaks in the wall, to the heartbeats of all the animals in the surrounding forest. I could also smell their blood, causing the burning in my throat to become more evident. Before I even stopped to think about Jasper, I was running out of the house, and into the woods. I now understood why vampires love running, the feeling of the breeze is amazing.

I heard the slow and steady beatings of a heart and followed the scent to find a sleeping bear. I quickly, but silently went up to it, sinking my teeth into it's neck. I drank every drop of it's blood. It was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted and the burning in my throat started to fade, but I was still very thirsty.

That's when I smelled the most amazing scent, even more sweeter then the bears. I ran towards where ever the scent was coming from and found a human walking along a trail, alone. I knew drinking human blood would disappoint the Cullen's and most importantly Jasper.

I tried holding my breath, but the humans scent was still in the back of my throat, burning until I had no more control. The monster inside took over. I mean I'm a newborn I could 'slip' right? Right. I quietly stalked the middle-age man until he was deeper into the trail and I was sure nobody would hear his screams.

I lunged at him, knocking him to the ground with a loud snap. I heard him cry out in pain. I enjoyed that. The sound of his pain. I know it may sound wrong, but I did, and I laughed at him. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt throwing him against a tree causing another snap, and a scream from the man. I threw my head back and laughed menacingly. I smelled the blood and looked down to see the giant cut in his head. I couldn't take it any longer. I sauntered over to him, tilting my head so my lips brushed his neck. I inhaled his mouthwatering scent before I sank my teeth into his neck. He screamed even louder as my venom entered his body. I drank until he was empty.

The burning was finally gone and I could think a little clearer. My mind wandered back to Jasper, Jasper! Oh my gosh! What would he think about what I just did! He'll probably hate me and leave me. I dropped down to knees putting my face in my hands and began dry sobbing.

I felt a pair of strong arms, not longer cold, snake around my waist.

"Shh, love, don't worry you'll learn." He soother me. He wasn't even made! I couldn't believe this! I wanted him to yell at me, tell me I'm a horrible person and make me beg for forgiveness!

"Jasper, I killed an innocent human! Someone with a family, a job, a future, I I took that all away from him, I.. I'm a monster!" I started sobbing harder, but no tears fell.

"Bella, love, it's okay, you're still a newborn, it happens to every vampire! Please don't grieve over this, I can't stand feeling your pain." He buried his face in my hair. He's so perfect. I wish I could just disappear. I slowly I imagined myself invisible, never to have to bother anyone again.

"Bella? Bella! Where are you! I can't see you, or, or smell you..." He started panicking, but I had no clue what he was talking about I was in his arms right in front of his face.. Oh my Carlisle! His hands were going through me! What the hell! I backed away from him scared.

"Jasper, I'm right here in front of you.." I told him.

"No Bella, you're not..I.. think you're.. invisible." I'm what!? This is creepy. How did this happen.

"Umm okay, how do I become visible again?"

"Well, how did you make yourself invisible to begin with?"

I thought about it until I remembered, it was actually quite simple. "I just imagined myself invisible, so nobody could see me fro the monster I am" I heard the pain in my voice.

"Bella," Jasper said very seriously. He was so hot serious. "I told you not to talk like that, please, and as for the little invisible incident, try to imagine yourself visible again."

I did as I was told and closed my eyes. I imagined myself visible again. It must've worked because a blur ran towards me, throwing me to the ground covering my face with kisses.

"You- kiss- almost- kiss- scared- kiss- me- kiss- to- kiss- death- kiss- Bella!" he said between kisses (obviously). I giggled.

"Silly Jasper, you're already dead." he smiled at me. Then picking me up bridal style, he ran me back to the house, setting me down on the couch in he living room.

"Well Bella, I think you should shower and get changed, I don't really think you want to be walking around in blood stained clothes, then after maybe we should have a talk about your interesting powers," I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about my powers, they made me kinda nervous. But I didn't argue, I was covered in blood and could use a shower.

I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself. "Shit" I mumbled yo myself. I forgot to grab clothes. I ever so quietly slid out of the bathroom to get some pjs. I slipped on my silk shorts with a matching tank top that revealed a bit of my stomach.

I went back into the bathroom to brush my hair, I then realized that I haven't looked at myself yet. I went up to the full length mirror and my eyes widened in shock as I too everything in. I was gorgeous, the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I'd put Claudia AND Rosalie to shame. My stomach had tightened giving me a more athletic look, while my chest had gone up at least a cup size. My hair was long, down to mid-back and had lots of volume. There were also a couple red streaks in my no longer boring brown hair. My eyes were a striking crimson color, kinda scary, but still stunning none the less. My teeth were also now, ultra white and my lips were a little thinner and even more kissable looking. Yep, I was definitely gorgeous. I skipped back to mine and Jasper's room very confident of the 'new' me.

I opened the door a crack, to peek inside. I heard Jasper sobbing on the bed. I ran over to him, wrapping my arms around torso.

"Jasper, Shh.. what's wrong? Tell me please, Shh.. don't cry."

"You don't understand Bella, when I changed you, I couldn't stop, I almost killed you Bella! And yet here you are, trying to comfort _me_.. why?" I smiled and turned his head to face me.

"Jasper, because I love you and I'm so proud of you for stopping, I knew you'd never hurt me. Although _you_ may think what you did was horrible I am and always will be proud of you for not killing me. I got what I wanted in the end anyways, which is you for eternity." I buried my face in his hair, inhaling his scent.

"You're amazing Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Jasper and I always will, forever." We sat there curled up together for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N i liked this chapter... hope you did too!! lot's of fluff! sorry it took so long to update, i've been.. busy :). R&R!**


	13. Understanding

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up )**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

"No Bella" Jasper was attempting to be serious and final but I wasn't about to give up.

"Pleeeeeeease Jasper!" I begged.

"I said no." Dammit! Why does he have to be so stubborn. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. I knew he wouldn't give in, I've only been a newborn for a couple of days so I wasn't ready to be around people.

"But none of my clothes fit!" I complained.

"That's what the internet is for, go online shopping."

"We don't have a computer dumbass," My use of profanity has increased to match my new look. Jasper doesn't like it but he still loves me because I'm still the same Bella, only with a big mouth.

Jasper closed his eyes rubbing his temples with his index fingers. "I'll go get one then, just please, get dressed. Jasper doesn't like me walking around naked ever since my first night of being a newborn, he's had trouble keeping his hands off me. I laughed at this earning a confused look from Jasper and left the room to get some clean clothes.

I had to wear a slightly baggy t-shirt with jeans that now needed my smallest belt. I took a quick look in the mirror and sighed. I could be wearing more complimenting clothes but Jasper won't let me go shopping.

I dragged my feet downstairs. Jasper had already left. I picked up my Ipod off the small table beside the couch and sat down, scrolling through the songs until I found one I liked. I stood up and started singing along.

Uh oh Uh oh

When you're around I don't know what to do  
I do not think that I can wait  
To go over and to talk to you  
I do not know what I should say

And I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me cry

It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high all the time

Uh oh Uh oh

They all say that you're no good for me  
But I'm too close to turn around  
I'll show them they don't know anything  
I think I've got you figured out

So I walk out in silence  
That's when I start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this guy can make me smile

It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high

I will give you everything  
I will treat you right  
If you just give me a chance  
I can prove I'm right

It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high…

It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high  
All the time

I sang along, jumping around like and idiot until I heard a knock at the door and the smell of something to familiar.

* * *

**EPOV**

We left right away to Alaska, arriving there is about a day. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a shocked Tanya.

"Oh, hello Edward. Everyone." she nodded toward my family.

"Hello Tanya. Do you mind if we come in? We would like to ask you something."

"Of course." she opened the further so the rest of us could come in, she looked nervous. When I walked in I was hit with the faint scent of Bella, she had definitely been here.

"Everyone downstairs now please." Tanya spoke in a normal tone knowing everyone else would hear. In seconds everyone in the house was now in the living room. Some looked confused, some angry, though everyone, except Tanya was giving Alice and I dirty looks. I cleared my throat a bit uncomfortable and spoke.

"We were wondering if any of you have seen Bella. I know she was hear, I smell her, but do any of you know where she is now?"

"Ugh, I don't know why I should tell you, you don't deserve to know after what you did to her. But if you're so desperate that you'd come all the way out here then I guess I could. They moved. To where? I don't know , is that all you wanted to know?" she was clearly annoyed at me, which is quite surprising, she was always very fond of me. She must know about Claudia and Pete, I guess I should explain what happened. So I started explaining everything that happened during the last month and a half. When I finished her expression was blank so I decided to see what she was thinking.

_Wow, I didn't know, I should have though, Edward always been a perfect gentleman. Maybe I could tell him that they're staying a house just a few miles east of here. Shit! He's probably reading my mind. Bella and Jasper are gonna kill me._

I stood and thanked Tanya, acting like I didn't read her mind, and asked her to inform us if she hears from Bella. I got in the car and drove until I knew we were out of their hearing range before I signaled everyone to pull over.

" I read Tanya's mind, she said they moved a few miles east. I think we should go look for them."

"Are you sure that's the best idea son? Maybe Bella and Jasper are happy now. Do you really think you should interfere?" Carlisle said. Was he crazy? Of course I knew this was the right idea. Bella wouldn't just leave me for my brother. Would she? I mean I did cheat on her, but when I left her it's not like she just started dating Jacob right? I decided to go with that, and be as optimistic as I could, trying to ignore the part that was reminding me of Alice's most recent visions of Bella and Jasper having sex.

We drove east about 15 miles until I smelled something sweet, a vampire. It smelled exactly like Bella only alot different. I followed the scent until I came to a driveway leading up to a giant beige house. I could hear a girl inside singing a song I wasn't all that familiar with. The scent was even more stronger, and I was 110 precent sure the girl inside was my Bella.

I got out of the car, not bothering to wait for my family and ran up to the house, knocking, knowing that would would be the polite thing to do. My family followed and was standing behind me. I heard Bella drop something, then slow footsteps start to walk toward the door.

**BPOV**

I didn't feel the burn in my throat so I knew it wasn't a human, which only made my mind think of _him. _I took a deep breath and opened the door. Fuck I hate it when I'm right.

There he was, along with all of the other Cullens. I'm really grateful I can't cry anymore.

Before I could even blink I was pulled up into a bear hug by Emmett. I also loved my new strength. I hugged him back.

"Whoa Bella, strong much?" I laughed. "It's good to see you Em."

"It's good to see you too Bee." when he set me down I went on with hugging Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. I stopped infront of Edward who was standing beside an uncomfortable looking Alice. Hmm, I wonder where their new lovers are? I shrugged mentally before turning on my heel, ignoring them and went upstairs to my room, telling everyone else to make themselves comfortable.

I was sitting on the bed in my room when there was a knock on my door. I didn't want to answer in case it was him, but it could be Rosalie or Esme. I walked up to the door and opened it a crack. On the other side was Alice staring at the floor, but looked up when I opened the door, smiling a sad smile.

"Hi Bella." She greeted in almost a whisper.

"Alice." I nodded.

"Can I talk to you? I won't be long."

"Now isn't the best time Alice. If you've come to get Jasper back you my as well just give up. We're... together now, and I won't let you hurt him again." I said the last part a bit harsh, but I wanted her to know I meant it. I saw pain flash across her face and felt a little guilty about snapping at her like that.

"Sorry Alice, um, sure come in." She smiled and skipped over to my bed and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. She looked down trying to find trying to find how to start.

"I wanted to talk about Claudia and Peter," she went on explaining about what they could do, and how they were sent by the Voultri. By the way she paused in her story after saying she found a way to make them leave, I was pretty sure she left something out. But I just brushed that off.

"What does it not surprise me the Voultri sent them?" I really wasn't surprised, the Voultri would do anything to get me away from the vampire world, but now that I am apart of it there isthing they can do. I gave Alice a big hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't know, but me and Jasper..." I left the sentence hanging hoping she'd understand.

"Oh I know Bella! You guys will make a great couple! And it's okay, I missed you so much." I was relieved that she wasn't mad.

"Thank you Alice, I missed you too." I hugged her again.

"Let's go downstairs. Jasper's going to be home with your computer. We can go online and buy you knew clothes! Then when you're stronger we can go to to the mall!" I rolled my eyes. This is why I missed Alice so much, she always knew how to brighten my day. I took her hand and we walked downstairs to see the rest of the family.

Right on cue Jasper walked through the door. I looked up from the magazine Alice, Rose and I were looking through to see Jasper carrying a very large computer. I haven't seen Edward since they first arrived.

I ran up to him, knocking him to the ground, planting kisses all over his face. I heard Alice and Rose snicker behind me. Jasper froze and looked up to see the whole family, with the exception of one, staring at us trying to hold back their laughter.

**JPOV**

Bella was planting kisses all over my face when I heard laughter. I froze and tilted my head up to see my whole family here.

"Jasper. Um, I think we should have a talk."She told me. I picked the computer back up and set it on the kitchen counter before going back to see Bella.

"Jasper, Alice and everyone else has something they'd like to clear up." I looked at Bella to see if she was joking, but she was very serious. I turned to look at Alice.

"Oh really?" I hissed. "and what would that be?" Bella's tone made me look away from Aliceand toward her. "Jasper! What the hell? Do you think you could at least just fucking listen to her!" Bella never really swore or got mad unless it was absolutely necessary, so I assumed it must be something important. I turned back to Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice, that was inexcusable, please explain." I saw her cheer up as did Bella, which made me happy. Alice started explained everything that happened from when they left to go shopping with Claudia and Pete, till now. I was very pissed to find out the Voultri was behind this, trying to hurt my dear Bella, and I'm sure it showed on my face.

"Bella," I started trying to stay calm. " can I talk with you upstairs for a minute, and everyone else please don't listen." They nodded their heads unison. I took Bella's hand and we walked upstairs to our room. As I shut the door I turned to face Bella.

"Bella, love, I need to know something, especially after hearing _that._"

"Of course Jasper, what is it?" She walked walked up wrapping her arms around my neck. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Now that you know Edward.. well, never meant to hurt you, are you gonna go back to him? I understand if you do, I won't stop you. I may never move on, but I just want you to be happy and-" She cut me off by pressing her soft lips to mine making me forget what I was saying until she answered.

"Jasper you silly, silly vampire. I love you now, nothing and no one is going to come between us, ever. Sure I know the truth, but Edward will always feel like a brother to me. I'm your's now." She was so amazing, and perfect,and mine. Hearing this was all I _needed_ to hear. I pulled Bella away from me and got down on one knee, pulling a little black box out of my pocket. I saw Bella's face light up as I did this. I opened the box to reveal a small gold ring.

"Bella," I started. "I love you, and promise to love you for the rest of eternity. Will you marry me?" She looked like if she could cry she would have. She nodded her head. "Yes Jasper, I will." I smiled as I took the ring and slipped it on her finger where hopefully it would stay forever. I stood up and hugged her. She buried her face in my chest as we stood there just enjoying eachother's presence.

After a while I remembered Alice. I knew she saw this because I could feel her excitement and impatience all the way up here. So I took my _fiancé's _hand as we made our way downstairs to share the news.

**

* * *

****A/N Yay!! Another Chapter! Hope you liked it!! i thought making them engaged would make up for there being no lemon. Hopefully I'm forgiven? lol next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Till then.. R&R!!**


	14. Working Things Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up )**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

"Ew Bella, no" Alice said for the hundredth time. No seems to be her favourite word today.

"But Alice, I don't want anything to expensive or fancy" we were on looking for my wedding dress because I refused to have Alice size me and go get one herself. I wanted to look like a bride, not a Vegas showgirl.

"Okay. Oh Oh Oh! Then how about this one!" she bounced up and down in her seat excitedly pointing at the screen.

"Hmm, well Alice, I think we've found the one." she squealed and clicked the button that said 'order now'.

"Oh, Bella, you'll look so gorgeous in this dress! I can't wait till the wedding! Do you know when you're having it?"

"Ugh, no. Can you see which season would be best?" I watched as she closed her eyes, and re-opened them a few minutes later.

"Fall, probably third week of October at the latest." That's what I was thinking would be best, I nodded my head.

"Eeee! Bella I can't believe you're getting married! You guys are perfect for each other!" I smiled. I loved how supportive Alice was being, even though I was marrying her ex-husband.

I heard someone clear their throat behind. I didn't have to look to know who it was. Edward. Edward had been pretty much ignoring me completely the past couple of days, since Jasper's proposal. I knew we had some things to work and talk about.

I saw Alice give Edward a warning look before standing up and walking out.

Edward went over to the couch, sitting down and motioning for me to sit beside him. I reluctantly moved from my chair, exchanging it for the spot next to him.

"Hey" he greeted me with a smiled that looked forced.

"Hi" I didn't attempt to smile in return.

"So, you're getting married huh? That's pretty exciting." he seemed just as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Yep." I honestly couldn't think of more then a one syllable word to say until he said.

"Dammit Bella! I can't believe you let him change you! What's the matter with you? Is it because I wouldn't? So you went off and had my brother? A-" I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Are you accusing me of using Jasper so I could be changed? Wow! You have some nerve Edward, making it sound like I just left you to go elope with him. If I remember correctly you were the one who was sucking face with another vampire while you were engaged." I spat the last part. I saw the hurt on his face as I said this, I knew it was a bit below the belt, but I wasn't sure wether or not to apologize because I still knew what I said was somewhat true.

"Bella," he seemed to struggle for words "you knew it wasn't like that, you should also know how much I never wanted this life for you, and how easily he gave in..." I fought the urge to wrap my arms around him, and tell him I was sorry and that I loved him so much. But I was with Jasper now, and I loved him more then anything. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I know Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I turned my face away from him, using my hair as a curtain.

He brushed the hair behind me ear and cupped my chin in his hand turning my head to look at him.

"Look , Bella, I know you're marrying him, but I still wanted you to know I love you, I always will, and nothing is ever going to change how I feel." why did he have to make things so hard?

"Edward don't say that, please. You have to let me go, I've moved on. Maybe not 100 percent, but I have, and for me, please try to move on too." I saw his face brighten a bit.

"So you still love me?" oh god, he isn't going to be like _that _is he?

"Yes Edward I do. I love you so much, but- not enough to leave Jasper, more like a brother.." his mocking smile turned sincere as he kissed me forehead and looked at me again.

"I can live with that." he told me. I hugged him, burying my face in his chest.

"Thank you Edward." he rubbed little circles on my back with one hand while the other stroked my hair.

"Anytime, sis." he teased. I moved my head away from him, and smacked his arm.

"Oh, you're funny. Bro." I said sarcastically

" You think so huh?" he asked as he began tickling me. I didn't know vampires were ticklish. I started laughing out of control as he tickled around my rib cages.

"Okay...Edward Stop!... you win!" I choked out between fits of giggles.

"_Ahem_"

Edward stopped tickling me as we both looked up to see a confused looking Jasper standing in the doorway. I very quickly stood up as did Edward, facing Jasper I began fiddling with me fingers while looking at the ground.

"Uh, hi Jasper. Me and Edward were uh, well.. You saw.."

"Hmpf" was his answer. Well he didn't need to be rude about it. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him before answering his unneeded reaction.

"Don't even start Jasper, you saw what happened, he was tickling ,me!" I gasped, eyes wide in shock. I put my hand over my mouth, and tried to stiffle a giggle. "You're.. Jealous!" he eyes got wide too.

"Am not!" he countered, a little more defensive then he should be if he wasn't.

"Are too! Jasper's jealous, Jasper's jealous." Edward joined in on my little song. Jasper looked toward the ground, sad as he turned and walked out of the room. I ran after him , jumping on his back, and started placing little kisses on his neck.

"Aw, Jazzy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I mumbled into the crook of his neck. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and spun me around so I was cradled in his arms.

"It's okay love, you're forgiven" he said as he nuzzled my nose with his.

"Thank you"

He carried me off into the backyard, setting me down on the swinging bench.

"So, what _were _you and Edward talking about that led to that little 'ticklefest'?"

"We talked about... things and decided it's better for him and I to be more like brother and sister now because I still want him around, I don't wanna lose him." I admitted.

"That seems like a good decision."

"Of course it is, I thought of it." I stated, pretending to be smug. He laughed and ruffled my hair. "God I love you Bella." I looked away, knowing I'd be blushing now if I still could.

"Umm.. Bella.."

"Oh, sorry." I stopped the blush feeling and 'reappeared'.

"Thank you" He said bringing his lips to mine.

When we parted I tilted my head to lay it on his shoulder. We sat like that for hours until we noticed how late it was.

" We should head back inside before they get suspicious." I said. He laughed. "You're probably right" He cradled me in his arms and carried us back into the house.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked as he set me down on out bed.

"Well, I know what I'd _like _to do. But there are other people present. So maybe we should go hunting." he said. I let out a loud sigh.

"Okay then. But starting at sunrise tomorrow, we do what I want because..." I left the sentence and waited for him to remember, but of course never forgot.

"...because tomorrow is your birthday. How could I forget that.?" he mused. I just shrugged. I took his hand as we stood up together and ran out the front door toward the forest.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it! Mkay well, you guys may hate me for the next couple chapters cause well... yea i'm not gonna give it away lol. But please stay with me even if you don't like the next couple chapter because i'm like most of you.. i'm a sucker for a happy ending. R&R**


	15. Happy? Birthday

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY excitement THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up )**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

A few minutes till the sun rises and then I get my way with Jasper for the whole day. I spent the last few minutes thinking of things to do. Nothing interesting, yet.

I sat on the hood of the Mercedes with Jasper and watched as the sun came up (okay well the sky really just got brighter, there's rarely sun in Alaska). "And the day is mine." I smiled up at the clouds.

"And what would your first order be today Miss Birthday Girl?"

"Hmm, I would like you to carry me into the house and," I thought hard about something I would just love to have Jasper do. Then I came up with the perfect thing. "And sing me a song! Umm, I like the song Baby It's Fact by Hellogoodbye. Do you know it?"

"Uh, n... yea I do." He looked at the ground and I tried hard to hide my excitement .

"Well then, Alice set up everything in the living room." his eyes grew wide and his mouth almost hit the floor. I had to laugh. His eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"You're evil."

"Eh, it's my birthday I'm allowed to be." I said shrugging.

"Mhm." he said, before he tried to tackle me. I ran toward the house half screaming, half laughing. I didn't even see the person in front of me until I ran into them and knocked them on the floor. I looked up to see who? Edward of course, only inches from my face, his cool breath smelling so good. I stared into his eyes, forgetting about everything else around until his voice broke my thoughts.

"Well, Bella, where are you going in such a hurry?" My eyes went wide as I quickly got up fighting the urge to disappear since I haven't told anyone about little power yet, and Jasper promised not to think about it.

"I uh, er.. Jasper's going to sing!" I yelled, we both burst out laughing. Jasper walked by our laughing fit mumbling something unintelligible under his breath. We continued to laugh at the thought of Jasper singing, using each other for support and pretending to wipe away tears until Alice called us.

"Bella, Edward Jasper's ready!." We looked at each other and walked into the living room trying not to start another round of laughter.

Jasper was standing on a ministage Alice had built, holding a microphone with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Aww Jazzy, look happy you singing this song for me." I gave him an encouraging smile and blew him a kiss. He cheered up right away and mouthed ' I love you' I mouthed ' I love you too' back. I saw from the corner of my eye Edward wince, I think at that, and felt slightly guilty.

" I'm singing this song for the Birthday girl, my lovely Bella Swan." I looked down at the ground pretending to be embarrassed. The recognizable tune of a Hellogoodbye song filled the air, followed by Jasper's amazing voice.

Just in case their wondering  
They've got us pinned terribly  
They don't believe our love is real  
Cause they don't know how real love feels

You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my heart's about burst  
Into a thousand pieces  
Oh it must be true  
And They'll believe us to soon

Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, our love is true

They may say some awful things  
But there's no point in listening  
Your words are the only words  
That I believe in afterwards.

You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my heart's about burst  
Into a thousand pieces  
Oh it must be true  
And They'll believe us to soon

Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that  
Baby, our love is true

It's true  
Oh oh oh  
It's true  
Oh oh oh  
It's true  
Oh oh oh  
It's true  
Whoa oh oh

Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that

Baby, it's fact  
That our love is true  
The way black is black  
And blue is just blue  
My love is true  
It's a matter of fact  
Oh, and you love me too  
It's as simple as that

Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
Ohhh  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love is true  
Baby, it's fact  
Ohhh  
Baby, it's fact  
Our love  
Our love is true

Everyone in the room clapped and there were a couple whistles from Emmett. I ran up wrapping my arms around him.

"That was amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome." he said, gently pressing his lips to mine.

"Present time!" Alice and Rose yelled in unison. I groaned.

" I didn't want you guys to get me anything."

"But we did. So you're going to open them." Alice said, her voice ringing with authority. It was kinda scary, so I didn't argue.

Alice's gift was first. She shoved it into my arms and I opened the shiny purple wrapping paper with exaggerated slowness. I dropped the purple paper and held up what I think was suppose to be some kind of nightwear.

"Alice?" I squeaked.

"Mhm Bella?"

"Wh- Wha-" I couldn't think of what to say.

"It's something you wear to bed." she stated like it was obvious. I took a few deep breaths to stop from disappearing.

"Okay. Well, number one, I don't sleep and number two, it's see through!"

"Then wear it on those night you guys are alone, we'll probably be leaving soon after the wedding." she winked at me and this time I couldn't help the feeling.

"Bella?!" Everyone yelled at once. I quickly snapped out of it and Carlisle was the first to speak, since everyone else didn't know what to say.

"Bella, what happened?"

" I uh, er , was.. Invisible?" Everyone stared ay me incredulously. "What! It's just my power.." I didn't like the looks they were giving me.

"Well, that's a very interesting power Bella. But powers usually come from certain traits vampires had in their human life. What could have caused such a unique power?" Carlisle seemed to be asking himself more then me.

" I don't know, I guess I was always good a blending in with everyone, but more in a way of being invisible then anything else."

"So that's why Jasper has been blocking his thoughts about you." It was Edward talking this time. " Why didn't you just tell us Bella! Did you think we wouls leave you or something? You're wrong you know," his tome changed. ", we'll be here for you even if you have a power that put's all other vampire's to shame." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay if we are done questioning Bella, mine and Rose's present is next!" Emmett boomed. This should be interesting. They handed me a bag me a bag with balloons and happy birthday written all over it. After I finnished removing all the tissues paper I reached in and pulled out a small silver phone.

" A cell phone? Wow, thanks!" I walked up and gave them both a hug.

"Oh and I don't get a thank you for my gift?" Alice asked rasing and eyebrow and placing her hands on her tiny hips. I looked over a her, then Jasper and back to her before I spoke.

" I don't think _I'm_ the one that should be thanking you." I looked back at Jasper who was attempting to glare at me, but failed miserably. Everyone started laughing.

"Okay, mine next." Edward said.

"Oh Edward, you-" I tried to protest, but held up his hand and interupted.

" I wanted to. Besides it's your birthday, what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't get my sister a girft?" I mentally winced at the word _sister. _I know I told him that's what I wanted to be, but I found it more difficult then I thought. I shook that thought away fast, I didn't want to mess up things with Jasper or the rest of the Cullens, so I would just keep my mouth shut.

"Fine, you win. Hand it over." I stuck my hand out. He smiled triumphantly and handed me the small silver box. I rolled my eyes and took the lid off. I stared at the beautiful necklace; a silver chain with a little cage that held a small pink pearl. Pink symbolised love.

"Edward, it's... it's beautiful, thank you." I gave him a big hug.

" You're welcome. You want some help putting it on?" He offered. I nodded. He took the necklace and I moved my hair so It would be easier for him. He attached the little clasps and arranged the necklace so it was in place. A shiver ran up my spine at his touch. I turned and gave him a warm smile, he smiled my favourite crooked smile back, making my breath get caught in my throat. Then Alice gasped.

When I looked over at her she was staring incredulously at Esme and Carlisle.

"You guys got her a..."

"Alice!" Esme hissed, she immediately shut up. I stiffled a giggle.

" You guys got me a ... what?" I asked.

"Um, come with us and close you eyes." Carlisle motioned out the front door, suddenly I didn't want to know what they got me. But I did as I was told and closed my eyes Jasper leading the way.

"Here take this." Carlisle said. Handing me something metal. I moved it around in my hand until I realised it was a key, I gulped.

"Okay open your eyes sweetheart." Esme said. Very slowly I opened one eye, then the other. There in front of me was my very own Porsche. It looked just like Alice's only in a dark blue. I gawked at the beautiful car before me.

"I- I- I can't except this." I finally managed to say.

"Don't worry Bella, it's a gift from all three of us"

"All three of you?"

"Yes. Esme, Myself and Jasper." I quickly spun around so I was facing Jasper. He was staring there looking oh , so innocent. I knew I couldn't be mad at him.

"Thank you, all of you" I Gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek, then went to give Carlisle and Esme each a hug. After, we all went back inside and got comfortable in the living room.

"So, what you Miss Birthday Bella like next?" Jasper asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well," I started. "You could go into town and buy me a cake..."

"But you can't eat cake." he said.

" I know, I just wanna blow out the candles..." Jasper shook his head and gave a quick chuckle.

"Your wish. My command" He stood up and bowed before walking out the front door.

"Ahem, me and rose are uh, gonna go to our room for a bit." Emmett said. Esme threw him a warning look before they went upstairs. We all knew what they were going to do. I shuddered at the thought.

"Esme ad I are going to go hunting then. We'll be back in time for 'cake'" Carlisle mused.

"Oh please, take me with you!" Alice practically begged. Me and Edward laughed as the three of them left. Now it was just the two of us.

"So, what would you like you do?" he asked.

" Um," I thought for a moment. " could you teach me how to play piano?"

"Of course, where is it?"

"Upstairs third floor second door on thee, uh, right." He tossed me on his back, ignoring my protests and ran upstairs. He set me down on the piano bench and took the spot next to me.

"I can run perfectly fine on my own, thank you very much." I said harshly. He ignored my tone and answered.

"I'm sure you could, but I wouldn't want you to break something."

"I'm a vampire, I'm not that breakable anymore." I pointed out.

"Oh, I know. I actually meant something in the house," he laughed.

"Haha. Wait, are you calling me fat?" I asked, pretending to act hurt.

"No, no I'm just playing the 'brother role'"

" I see and how's that working out for you?"

"Not so well, how 'bout you?"

"Same" I admitted, staring that the keys. I risked a glance at Edward, big mistake. I saw the sadness in his eyes, the sadness and hurt I had caused. I couldn't look at him anymore, so I turned back to the piano keys.

"So, you gonna teach me how to play?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"That's what we're here for. So, this is the middle 'C'" he said, pointing at a random white key. Like I was gonna remember that! He went on naming all the keys, there were only 6 different notes that all made different pitches. This was not gonna be easy.

After about only twenty of practising I was finally able to play Claire De Lune. I guess it wasn't going to be as hard as I thought. When I finished I turned to face Edward.

"Well, well, you're a quick learner."

"I had a good teacher." I reminded him.

"That you did." he said smugly. I smacked his arm. "Hey! Ow!" he rubbed his upper arm. I laughed. "You're gonna get it!" he jumped towards me, knocking me to the ground, tickling me.

"Hey! Edward... not... fair...cheater!" I accused him between giggles. He just kept tickling me, so I decided to cheat too. I disappeared. And walked around behind him.

"Bella..?" he asked. I laughed re appearing right behind him. He jumped up turning to face me, but not before I jumped onto of him, tickling him back.

"Okay..Okay.. Bella Stop!.. you win this time!" he choked out. I stopped tickling him and was now hovering over him, both of us surprisingly breathless.

"I win?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, you-" I smashed my lips to his. I put as much force and passion as I could into it knowing it would be the last time I ever got to. He began kissing me back.

When my actions caught up with me I pulled away and flew to the other side of the room. I put my hand up to my lips and turned invisible.

"Bella! Where'd you go?!" Edward waved his hands around him frantically. I didn't move.

"I.. I'm sorry Edward." I whispered, knowing he would hear it.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about, I shouldn't have kissed you back. It-"

"Stop blaming yourself for everything I do Edward! That _was _my fault. I'm really confused right now, I need to get away. I need to think about things..."

"No Bella, don't go, stay here please, we can work this out." He tried to sound convinving. He just didn't get it! I loved him so much, I couldn't handle not being with him. But I loved Jasper too, just as much. I had to get away from everyone, I had to be alone with my thoughts and if I stayed invisible no one could find me. So that's what I'm gonna do.

"Bella?" Edward sounded worried.

"No Edward, I can't stay here. Good-bye." and with that I left.

I ran out of the house and into the forest, but I didn't stop. I kept running, I ran by Alice, Esme, and Carlisle, but they didn't notice because when I disappear, my scent disappears too. So much for an awesome Birthday.

* * *

**A/N don't worry people Bella does come back eventually. Like i said before, i'm a sucker for happy endings. Long love Jasper and Bella!! um, yea so R&R!! **


	16. thinking

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up )**

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

She just... left. I can't believe this. It's all my fault, If I hadn't kissed her back she... probably would've left anyways thinking I didn't love her anymore, and feeling even more guilty and embarrassed. But I did kiss her back because I still do love her. I only agreed to be her 'brother' because it's what she wanted. I'd do anything for her.

Just then I heard a knock on the door I turned to see a sympathetic Alice walk across the room and sit beside me. Wow how long _have_ I been sitting here?

"Alice." I nodded in her general direction but kept my eyes on the piano keys.

"Edward," she said back. "I think we need to talk." I shook my head.

"No Alice , we don't. If you saw me getting back with Bella, then you're wrong. She's probably never going to speak with me again." I heard her sigh.

"Edward?" I looked toward her. " play something for me. I'll talk." Okay, that was unexpected. I could've said no and just read her mind but she was probably blocking me though. So I did, and I began playing my favourite tune, Bella's lullaby. I saw Alice close her eyes before she began.

"Well, I saw Bella asking you teach her how the play piano at first, nothing was going to happen. Later, I had another vision, Bella kissing you and you guys getting back together. But the vision that made us come home early was the one of Bella leaving. Did she leave Edward?" she was looking at me with questioning eyes . I turned my gaze back to the piano, still playing.

"Yes Alice, she did leave. She said she needed to think about 'things'"

"Hm, interesting. Well I'll keep an eye out for her, but you know you're going to have to explain this to Jasper." she reminded me. I groaned.

"Thanks for reminding me." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome! He'll be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The door downstairs opened.

"Bella? I brought you're icky cake! Bella? Bella!" he called out. I stoped playing and stayed quiet hoping he wouldn't ask me. My luck sucks.

**JPOV**

Finally after an hour of asking random having random people what kind of cake is the best, I found one. I don't know why Bella wanted cake just to blow out the candles, she always takes me by surprise. That's one of the reasons I love her so much.

I got her an ice cream cake from Dairy. On it says ' Happy 18th Birthday Bella!' and has a picture of her imprinted on it. I also bought 18 multi coloured candles for her to blow out.

I parked in the driveway and got out carrying the cake expecting to have an excited Bella run out to see me. No one. The house was oddly quiet and everyone's emotions were going crazy. It took almost everything I had not to drop to the ground screaming. I cautiously walked towards the front door opening it and walked in hoping to see Bella. No Bella.

"Bella? I brought your icky cake! Bella? Bella!" Again, no Bella. I felt someone's emotions who weren't anxious like everyone else's, but hurt and angry. I followed the emotions up to the room where we kept a piano. I cracked the door open less then an inch . I peeked inside to see Edward. I walked up behind him, he didn't make any move to acknowledge the fact I had entered.

"Edward, what's wrong?" he just continued to stare at the piano like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Nothing." he answered emotionless. I could tell he didn't want me here.

"You're lying, I can feel it. Where is Bella, Edward?" After I said that the 2 emotions switched to just one, anger.

"Where's Bella? I don't know! She disappeared and left! Alright? She said she had to think about 'things'"

"What do you mean 'think about things' what did you do to her?..." I gasped when realization hit. "You Kissed her didn't you! How could you do that Edward?!" a loud snarl erupted in the room. I was surprised to see it was mine, usually I'm the calm one. Edward looked surprised too, but that was quickly covered by a frown.

"Kiss her? Kiss _her! _Jasper, oh dear brother, how so wrong you are. Your darling Bella kissed me! Do you think she'd be thinking about things if I kissed her? No, she probably would've kicked me out and told me she loved you. But she didn't and she left! So don't accuse me of something you know nothing about!" he was now up in my face and I knew I had no calm down, which was hard after what he said. I took a step back and bolted out the room to our room.

How could she do this? I didn't want to believe what Edward said, but it made sense. Would she go back to him? I knew if she did I would let her go. It would hurt alot, but I would and I know Edward would do the same. On the other hand she might never come back and that thought hurt even more then if she left me.

Just then Alice gasped from in the living room and Edward shouted "No!" and ran downstairs. I went to see what all the commotion was about. Alice was on the floor in a ball rocking back and forth sobbing. Edward had his arms wrapped around her, he was sobbing as well. They were mumbling things like 'No, no, no this isn't right' ' how could she?' 'Why?'. I immediately knew who they were talking about.

"What happened!? Where's Bella!?" I was near hysterics. Alice looked up at me with sad eyes. I knew it was something bad.

"Jasper she... didn't want to have to pick so she's... going to the Voultri." I dropped to knees and buried my face in my hands.

" No no no! Are we to late? Can't we do anything!?" I asked with false hope. I felt like I had been punched in the gut as Alice slowly shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Jasper, there's nothing we can do and even If we could weren't to late, we'd never be able to find her." I shook my head, not wanting to believe her, though I knew she was right, we'd wouldn't be able too find her.

"We have to try. I love her to much to let her go try and kill herself." my voice lowered at the last part.

"She's not going to kill herself,' I smiled as I head that. " she's going to join them and start drinking from humans." My face fell again.

"But she can't go on a plane, she's still a newborn and can't be around people." I protested.

"She'll hold her breath and incase you forgot she can turn invisible. She could sneak on with ease."

" I say we try to go look for her." Edward finally spoke.

" I agree, is anyone else going to come?" I offered. Alice and Emmett were the only ones who showed any signs of joining us. I looked at Carlisle.

"I'd rather not get involved with the Voultri, and I wish you would do the same." Carlisle said. I shook my head.

"No. I'm going after her, even if it means dying." I said through clenched teeth. I stalked off towards the door. I opened it and was about to step out before I felt a hand on my shoulder. It turned to see Esme.

"Be careful." she whispered and gave me a hug which I gladly returned.

" I will mom." I saw he face light up as I said that. I turned and got in Edward's Volo. He drove us to the airport to catch a plane to Italy. I silently prayed we wouldn't be to late.

**BPOV**

Jasper, Edward. Jasper, Edward. Who do I choose? I've been asking myself that question over and over and I'm still unsure. Jasper, the one who was there when I thought Edward didn't love me, smart, funny, loving. Or Edward my personal angle. The one who was there from the very beginning. From the first day of school, although he may not have known it, my entire time in forks had really been all about him. That plus everything Jasper is; smart, funny, caring... God I hate being me. Why couldn't I have just been normal?

I paced back and forth in the forest thinking. Well, I'm engaged to Jasper so it would make sense to pick him. But I wouldn't be able to ever face Edward again, to always have to see the pain on his face every time I'm with Jasper. So I should pick Edward, I mean I was with him first. But for the same reason I can't. I hate causing people pain.

Before now I was usually the kind of person who could just make a desicion and stick with it. What have these boys done to me? I heard Jasper's car go by about five minutes ago so he's probably back home now. I wonder if he knows what happened, would he be mad? Of course he would be! How could he not be, I kissed his brother; my ex fiancé.

I sat down on a large rock putting my head in my hands, loathing myself. I was going through all my options when I thought of something. When Edward didn't want to live anymore he went to the Voultri. I thought of that as and alternative. I knew if I killed myself I would hurt more then just Jasper and Edward, I'd hurt everyone. I tried to push that idea out, but It kept coming back until I thought of something different. What if I joined them. They wanted me to join them before, but I declined. So now that i'm a vampire with a unique power they'd definitely accept my offer. I stood up from the rock, glad I had a plan that didn't involve dying, again.

I ran off towards the airport and stopped before going in. I held my breath, good thing I didn't need to breathe. It was a bit uncomfortable but I didn't want to expose myself.

I walked towards the front counter to find a tired lady in her mid- thirties working. She looked up at me and jumped, a little startled. Probably because of my blood red eyes. Carlisle said it would take a while for them to turn topaz. She greeted me with a nervous hello, I pretended not to hear. She greeted me again a little louder. I used the sign language Alice had taught me for some stupid reason about deaf mall cashiers and signed hello.

Lucky for me the woman seemed to know sign language and asked where I was going, and what class I would like. I told her Italy and to have a class with the least amount of people. I showed her my passport and payed for the tickets. She gave me a confused look, most likely for my lack of luggage, and signed for me to have a good time. I smiled and nodded. I looked at the clock to see I had 5 minutes before my flight, so I hurried as fast as I could at human pace and made it luckily with no extra time to spare.

I got on and found my seat. I looked around , glad to see there weren't a lot of people. Maybe 15 people at most, plus I got a seat by myself which I was also grateful for. I closed my eyes, knowing I couldn't sleep, and just let my mind wander.

I thought about how easy things use to be and then I messed it up. I thought about what to do if the Voultri decline my offer. I'd probably leave, then once outside, expose myself to provoke the them to kill me. I also wondered if Alice had seen this coming. If she had they'd come after me no doubt, but if they did they'd have to wait for the next flight which isn't until tomorrow.

I felt the plane land and got out, rushing to catch the next one. I sat down in another non-crowed part of the plane. I sat back and just imagined all the good things about my human life, and before I cam to forks. I also thought of all the people I hurt. Charlie, Renee, my few school friends, and Jacob who probably hated me now because he probably knew the truth.

Once again I felt the plan land, glad it was 4 in the morning so the sun wasn't up yet. I walked down the stairs and found a taxi. Still holding my breath I used a pen and paper I bought at the airport to tell him where I was going. He drove me towards a large gate and wrote that he couldn't go any farther. I nodded and payed him, ignoring when he gave me his idea of a flirty smile and wink.

Slowly I walked through the gates of Volterra. This place seemed all to familiar, I didn't like it, but I knew there was no turning back now. I raised my head toward the sky and whisper 'I'm sorry' before continuing forward to the Giant Castle like building.

* * *

**A/N like always, hope you liked it. The next chapter is better! Also the story is almost finnished maybe two or three more chapters to go. T****hen i start my next one! R&R!!**


	17. Volterra

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up)**

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

Why did Bella have to do this? I've been pacing back and forth in this airport for the past 10 hours! Jasper's been staring off into space, trying to keep his mind off the bad things that could happen. Alice has been keeping and eye out for any changes in Bella's future but it's still undecided. Emmett has been thinking about nothing but Rosalie. Ugh.

As the flight for Italy creeps closer I grow more impatient. If I ever see Bella again I'd tell her to stay with Jasper, they were perfectly happy until I showed up. Carlisle was right, I shouldn't have interfered.This is all my fault.

When the numbers changed again we saw the flight to Italy was a half hour early. Only a couple more hours to go. Hopefully Bella can hold off doing anything stupid, for the lack of a better word, until we get there.

**JPOV**

Bella will be okay, Bella will be okay. At least that's what I'm trying to convince myself. Luckily for us the flight is going to be a half hour early, it isn't much but hopefully enough. I hate being in crowed areas such as airports, what with everyone's emotions going everywhere with flight delays and ticket problems. It's taking everything I have not to go insane. So here I am staring into space, thinking about about my beautiful Bella. If only there was a way I could contact her, just to tell her I lover her, and not go to the Volturi. Maybe she would listen and maybe I wouldn't have to go to the Volturi myself.

Then it hit me. There was a way to contact her!

"Emmett, do you have Bella's number on your phone?" I asked urgently.

"Yea man, why?

"I'm going to try and call Bella." He made and 'o' shape with his mouth and tossed me the phone.

I scrolled through his numbers, wow I didn't know he knew this many people. Lucky for me Bella was in his top 50. I clicked her name and hit call. The phone rang and rang but no one picked up. I snapped the phone shut and opened it back up, trying again. No answer. I was slowly losing hope. I decided to try one more time. This time someone picked up on the third ring, a girl, Bella. I felt relief wash over me as she finally picked up.

**BPOV**

I decided not to go to the Volturi quite yet, so I wandered the almost completely deserted streets of Volterra. I walked down an alley way when the phone Emmett and Rose got me for my birthday started to ring. I pulled the small phone out of my jeans pocket and checked the Caller ID. It said 'Emmett Calling' and the ringtone was 'Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake'. I put my finger to the opening of the phone to answer, but thought better of it. I didn't need anyone trying to convince me to come home. I slipped the phone back in my pocket and waited to it to stop. Eventually it did.

I sighed and kept walking. The same ringtone started playing again. But this time, knowing who it was, ignored it completely. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially my favorite big brother. Finally it stopped playing and I continued to walk in a peaceful silence. About halfway down the alley the familiar tune, once again, started playing. I slowly took the phone out of my pocket, deciding weather or not I should just crush the damn thing. I didn't though, knowing it would be rude. I sighed in defeat against I stupid phone, and flipped it open placing it against my ear.

"Hello." I grumbled not happy about the continuous call. I hear a gasp on the other end. This wasn't Emmett.

"Bella?Bella! Is that you?" asked an overly anxious Jasper.

"Oh. Yea, why?"

"What do you mean why? Bella you're in Italy going to the Volturi. Did you expect me not to call?" he was right, I did kind of expect him to do something to stop me.

"I guess I did. But I can't do this anymore Jasper, I can't keep hurting you or Edward." I heard someone talking on the other end, then someone else was on the phone

"Hello Bella." it was Edward.

"Um, hi Edward."

"Can you promise me something?" he asked. I knew I was going to regret saying yes so instead I asked,

"depends on what I'm promising."

"Please Bella, just promise." he sounded desperate so I gave in easier then I planned.

"Okay, I promise."

"Promise me you won't go to the Volturi. Promise you'll come home to Jasper unharmed. He loves you Bella and I won't hold you back."

"I, I don't know Edward. What about you? I don't want to lose you. We both know pretending to be related won't work. I can't stand not being with you."

"I know what you mean Bella, trust me. But you're not mine anymore. I'll always love you and be there for you, if not a brother then a bestfriend." I heard Alice smack his head and say something like 'too late Eddi-boy' I laughed.

"Okay Edward. Thank you. Can you please put Jasper back on the phone?" I asked.

"Of course" there was a movement on the other side of the phone, then the most wonderful voice on the other end.

"I'm here" he said. My next words came out in a rush.

"Jasper, I love you and I'm sorry for being stupid. I'm sorry for everything, don't hate me, please? I'm sorry. I I'm coming home, don't go anywhere. I love you Jasper, so much. I'll be home soon." I promised. I heard his musical laughter on the other side of the phone. I closed my eyes and enjoyed this beautiful sound.

" I love you too Bells. You have no idea how happy I am to know you're coming home. Don't ever leave me again you silly, beautiful, over reactive girl."

"I love you Jasper. I'll be home very soon.."

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye."

"Bye." I heard Emmett and Alice yell 'Bye Bella!'.

"Tell Emmett and Alice I say bye."

"Will do." and with that I snapped the phone shut and shoved it back into my pocket.

I turned around and walked toward the exit of the alley. It was about 8 in the morning now and the streets had become populated. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and I know I wouldn't be able to actually leave the alley until sundown. I picked a spot behind a rusty green dumpster and sat down. I pulled the phone once more out of my pocket and started playing games.

After playing 6 games of Wheel of Fortune, 4 games of Tetris and 5 games of Spider Man my battery was next to dead, and it was just around noon.

I sat back against the wall and thought about how stupid I was to leave Jasper. I heard footsteps come down the alley and stop in front of me. My eyes opened and I looked up to see a group of men staring at me with lust filled eyes. I could swear one was ever drooling! I realized then I wasn't holding my breath and did so quickly before I killed more people.

"Hey sugar, you lost?" the one with cropped black hair asked. I got an odd feeling of Deja vu. I shook my head no, and closed my eyes again, waving them away. When I didn't hear then walk away I reopened my eyes to see they were still staring. I glared back at them

"Now now baby, don't be like that. We just wanna show you a good time." this time it was a man with long light brown hair. They both had thick Italian accents so I had to try hard to understand them. I really didn't like how they were talking to me. I stood up and took a step forward, toward the man with light brown hair.

"So you changed your mind?" he asked grabbing my ass. "Mmm, nice and firm the way I like it." he said, removing his hand from my ass, reaching for my breast. I let a low growl escape my chest, which made the men jump. I took the guys' extended hand in my own, and crushed it, breaking hopefully every bone. He screamed in pain as he fell backwards, straddling his hand. The four other men stared, frozen with shock, before turning to attack me . I gracefully dodged each of their attacks, then instantly turning to pounce on the other man with cropped black hair. I grabbed him by the arm and through him against the wall, breaking his arm and possibly his back. I could hear their heartbeats picking up speed and their pulse was racing as they looked at their injured friends. Their eyes kept throwing glances between me, their friends and freedom. They of course were smart and ran for it, leaving me here, deciding what to do with these two. I took the most rational decision and just knocked them out. I walked back over to my wall and sat back down, closing my eyes.

When I opened them again I saw it was darker out now. I stood up, brushing whatever dirt might be on me and and started toward the exit.

I looked around to see quite a few people, too many witness's to see if I ran. So I walked to the gate instead. Just as I turned the corner out of the alley, I was stopped by three people in cloaks.

"Hello Bella, we were wondering if we'd ever see you again. And aww, look you're a vampire, what a shame. I was looking so forward to seeing your death." it was Jane speaking. Her voice was musical, like a child, yet still full of menace. I growled, curling my top lip over my now venom coated teeth. For the first time, surrounded by people I exhaled, instantly regretting it. I could smell all the human human blood around me, slowly making my crazy with thirst. I thought about Jasper, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to keep me sane.

"Well," I growled " that's to bad, I'm pretty sure you'll get over it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch.." I tired to swerve around them but one the big one, Demetri or Felix blocked my way.

"Not so fast." Jane's annoying child like voice interrupted my attempt escape. "Aro would be delighted to see you, and would definitely want to you join us." it was easy to tell she didn't want me to. Good cause I _didn't _want to.

"Thanks... but no thanks. I have my own family. Now if you'll excuse me..." I tried to get around again but I was grabbed and dragged into the alley. I struggled to get free, but even with my newborn strength his grip was to strong.

"I wasn't asking Bella. Just so you know you're suppose to be _dead._ Now if you won't come easily, well take you by force. And if you don't want to join we'll happily kill you." she spat the last words. _I_ stayed calm as I spoke. "Actually, I did know. And just so _you _know you're little 'minions' are dead." I saw the look of shock on her face, which was immediately covered as her face was switched to a mask of anger. She walked up to me and slapped hard me across the face. I growled and struggled to get free so I could rip her apart! But she spoke before I could do so.

"Bring her! We'll let Aro deal with her!" she stalked off out of the alley, ignoring the weird looks. I laughed.

"I don't think so, I'm leaving. Like I told you before, I have a plane to catch." and with that I turned invisible, fading away as they stared dumbstruck.

"What... what kind of power is _that!_" Jane shrieked. I laughed again.

"It's _my _power." I said as I walked away, leaving a shocked group of vampires behind me.

I took off at a sprint, reaching the airport in 20 minutes. My plane was just boarding. I didn't have time to but tickets, so I once again stopped the flow of air to my lungs and snuck onto the plane. This power really can come in handy. I sat in an empty seat, still invisible and waited for the plane to land.

Once it did I took off to catch the next plane that would take me home. Sadly this plane had no extra seats so I had to deal with an empty one in coach. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the noises of people snoring and babies crying.

Not soon enough the plane landed and I bolted off the plane and toward the airport. After I got though the doors and past the metal detectors I searched for the only face I wanted to see.

Then I spotted him, there, no more then 10 meters away, pacing back and forth, was my Jasper. I walked into a bathroom so I could reappear without getting curious , unneeded glances. I walked out and ran, as fast as I could at a human pace, maybe a little more toward Jasper. I tapped on his shoulder from behind. He turned, and a huge smile spread across his angelic face as he took me into the safety of him arms.

**A/N yay Bella's back! mk well one more chapter to go!! lol. then i start my next story :) HOPE YOU LIKED IT! R&R!!**


	18. A New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE ALL PROPERTY OF THE GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER!! (except for the ones I made up)**

**Chapter 18**

**3 weeks later...**

**BPOV**

I had to concentrate on not falling as I practiced my walk. Even as a vampire I'm still incredibly clumsy.

"Good Bella, I think you're getting it, keep going." encouraged Alice as I once again walked flawlessly across the room.

"Alice I got it 5 hours ago!" I said as I sat down on the leather couch. Jasper and I agreed on a small backyard wedding, Carlisle would be our Wedding preacher and I promised Edward he could pass me off to Jasper.

I stood up and twirled in half-circles as my dress whipped around my sides. My dress was strapless with corset lacing in the back making the top cling to my curves giving me a perfect hourglass shape. The bottom half was small loose ruffles.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Rosalie commented. I smiled and pulled her Esme and Alice into a hug.

"Thanks Rose, and thank you all. I love you guys so much. I'm going to miss you when you leave." I said as I wiped my eyes even though I couldn't cry.

"We'll miss you too honey" Esme said. I let go of them and went to get my flowers. Alice's face turned Distant for about 10 seconds until she snapped out of it and yelled,

"Bella, invisible now!"

"Wha-"

"Now!" I did as I was told and disappeared. uas I did so the door opened and Jasper walked in.

"Hey girls." he said casually, raising his neck as if looking for something. It took everything I had not to start laughing.

"Hi Jasper, can we help you with anything?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Um, I was just just looking for Be- I mean something. I guess sh- it's not in here. Bye."

"bye Jasper." Rosalie said as she shut the door behind him. Once his footsteps faded I reappeared. We all burst out laughing.

"W-o-w" Alice extended it into 3 syllables.

"I... can't... believe him!" I managed to get out.

"I know!" Rosalie agreed.

Once we could compose ourselves I walked over to the mirror to do a hair check. Perfect. "I'll go see if everyone's ready." Esme offered. I nodded. "Thank you." She ran out and was back in a few minutes.

"We can start heading down. Bella, Edward will be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs. Alice, Rose, let's go." we all followed Esme down the stairs.

Of course there, at the bottom of the stairs, was Edward. He smiled at me as I reached the landing. I saw him throw a qick glance toward Alice who smiled furiously. They have definitely got a lot closer since my return, and I honestly couldn't be happier for them. He turned back to me, lifting my hand to kiss it.

"You look stunning." he commented.

"Oh. I know," I said smugly. "but Alice, she's looking pretty fine herself don't ya think?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"So you've noticed huh?"

"Edward, everyone's noticed, give her a chance."

He looked down at the ground, biting his lip. It was so cute. I laughed mentally . Once he finally looked back at me he said,

"I was going to ask her out once we got back to Forks." he admitted. I squealed and pulled him into a hug.

"Edward! That's great! I'm so happy for you! I mean I'm no mind reader but I do know you guys will be great for eachother." I stated honestly.

"I'm counting that," he said. "and thanks." I hugged him again. "You're welcome." I whispered.

"Alice says their ready for us now" he said.

"Finally." I sighed. We shared a quick laugh, then I linked arms with him as we made our way to the backyard doors.

I watched as everyone took their turn walking down the aisle. I was bobbing up and down on my toes impatiently. Edward put his free hand on my my shoulder and whispered, "Bella, please calm down." I immediately stopped bobbing and stood still.

Finally the 'here comes the bride' tune started playing. I took a deep breath and looked over at Edward who smiled back encouragingly.

"He loves you, alot." he reminded me.

"I know, and I love him a lot too."

We took out first step onto the long red carpet that led to the alter. We took another and another. Finally I got impatient and slipped my arm out of Edward's and ran up to Jasper. I heard a few snickers.

The wedding wasn't big. Only Tanya's Clan, the Cullen's, and a few other people the Cullen's knew, but I didn't. I stood front of Jasper staring into his liquid topaz eyes as Carlisle started.

"We are gathered here today to witness the formal joining of Isabella Marie Swan and Jasper Whitlock Hale-" I blocked everything else out as I got lost in Jasper's love filled eyes. I was so happy here and wanted so much for us to have a long future ahead of us. I was snapped out of my trance when Carlisle cleared his throat. My eyes snapped around to look at him.

"huh?" I asked, fully dazed. I heard a few people in the small crowd laugh.

"I said, 'Bella can you please recite your vow'"he repeated. I realized I'd missed the entire intro and Jasper's vow.

"I Isabella Marie Swan take Jasper Whitlock Hale to be my husband. To love him for who he is, and spend everyday with him for eternity. To stand by him through all the hard times, and never leave. I'll love you forever." I vowed.

After we exchanged rings and said our 'I dos' he picked me up a few feet off the ground and kissed me passionately. It didn't kick in right away what had just happened, but when it did I was ecstatic. I pressed myself closer to Jasper, making the kiss last longer. I was his now and he was mine. I was married! And not just to anyone, but Jasper, my own personal Angel. I knew I made the right choice and wouldn't rather be anywhere but here today. And for that I was now Isabella Marie Hale. Way to soon we pulled apart and had all the girls gather into a group so I could throw the bouquet.

I closed my eyes and turned around, tossing it over my head and into the awaiting crowd. Once all the squealing and laughter stopped I spun back around to see who caught it. Alice. I started jumping up and down clapping my hands together. I went to congratulate her.

"So Alice, you caught the bouquet huh? I think you know who you should go brag about this to..." I winked at her. She rolled her eyes and skipped over to where Edward was talking to Emmett and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around annoyed about being interrupted, but smiled when he looked down to see the pixie-like girl standing before him.

"So," Alice started " I caught the bouquet... I guess that means I'm suppose to get married next, hopefully. And I kind of had this vision-" she got cut off when Edward picked her small figure up off the ground, and planted kisses all over her face.

"Well Alice," Edward said after setting her down "I'm thinking there's a very good chance you'll be getting married next. How's the future looking?"

"Very, very bright." she stated, slowly leaning in to kiss him. I stared in awe until I felt a two arms around my waist and cool breathe against my ear.

"I love a happy ending, don't you?" I asked.

"This isn't the end Bella, it's a new beginning." Jasper whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into Jasper's loving embrace, where I would stay forever. He was right, it really isn't the end, but a new beginning.

**The End!**

* * *

**A/N Awe! i hope you liked that ending. Bella got married to Jasper, and Alice and Edward are together. I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WEDDINGS SO DON'T BE MAD IF I DID IT WRONG!! lol. I'll be writing a one-shot and then i'm starting a new story... no clue what it's going to be called but i've already started it. Hope you liked it! R&R!!**


End file.
